Holding Onto Hope
by Sweets5236
Summary: Lily knows she must stand tall what with a baby boy on the way and a dark prophecy hanging overhead. She's not alone though, and perhaps that is her greatest advantage. They had agreed to stay together and now the only way to continue is to keep holding onto hope.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Holding onto Hope**

**Much-anticipated sequel to "Face the World Fighting" and conclusion to the "Life of Lily" trilogy.**

**##########**

_Hope is the thing with feathers-_

A man with twinkling blue eyes pulled a delicate silver strand from his temple, held by the tip of his wand. He dropped the flowing material into a large bowl. The colors swirled together before him. They rippled over each other, displaying the memory he had taken in. It eased his mind; it kept them safe.

He closed his eyes and he thought. He thought of the upcoming end to the school year. Flowers were only just beginning to bloom and yet preparations for the following year needed to be made. Meetings to go to, letters to send, and a whole world to save. He was a busy man. He decided the perhaps the top item on his list should be to find a Divination teacher. It would take quite some time after all. With a sigh that displayed his aging soul he sat upon his chair, quite intent on taking a nap.

_That perches on the soul-_

An old friend turned enemy without the knowledge of others scurried past those on the crowded street, his steps nervous. His watery eyes darted about, refusing to miss any one detail. He was a perfect fit for his animagus after all and was known to resemble the animal while in full form as well. _Rat. _Yes, it definitely fit. While the thought was certainly downgrading, he had other things to worry about. _Important _other things at that. Important other things that could end his life with no more than a few words. Daunting, yes, but perhaps it was his destiny. It lay on his mind every moment. The fear followed him constantly, but the fear of _failing_ was far greater. It overruled nearly everything else, the loyalty, the trust, the belief, the friendship, _all of it_. It seemed he no longer had a choice.

_And sings the tune without the words-_

A girl with a mane of brown curls and equally warm eyes lay in the grass not too far away. Her arms were stretched behind her head and legs crossed atop each other. She basked in the meager rays of sun streaming towards her. The trees rustled pleasantly and the occasional bird could be heard singing its song. It seemed so peaceful, but she knew that somewhere in the world, somewhere close, lives were getting destroyed.

Another family member gone, this time a distant cousin. The letter had arrived at her home that morning. Why? She was one of the only ones left. One by one they were all disappearing. Who knew how long it would continue. Before long she'd be alone. She was lucky though, she didn't need blood relatives to have a family. She had all the family she could ask for.

She began to hum softly, calming herself. She was a Gryffindor; she shouldn't be getting scared. She was stronger than that. Twirling her ring absentmindedly around her finger she imagined a world of no fears and worries. She might even be married in that world. He would ask her one day, she was sure of it, but who knew when that would be. Her two best friends were already pregnant and she was left waiting for the man she loved to drop to one knee. Plucking a willowy dandelion from the ground she blew the small flower, sending it's pieces spiraling through the air. As she watched them float over the darkening sky she wished for happier sunsets.

_And never stops-at all-_

In the flat of a friend quite close to the girl a man picked through his mail tiredly, his hair flopping into his eyes. He needed a haircut. He shifted his patched coat before continuing. His eyes drooped, showing his tiredness and his numerous scars shown starkly on his face. It was a sight to see, never had he felt more drained of life. He flipped through them monotonously, grumbling at this and that as he imagined being in a different place at a different time.

Nothing out of the ordinary popped out at him until about halfway through the stack. It was addressed with his name and sent from a facility he was familiar with. A tremor ran through his body and his hands began to shake. He had been waiting for this letter.

He eagerly tore it open, anticipation swelling inside of him. The paper felt all too flimsy in his hands. The words seemed to jump off the page and his heat plummeted. _Failed_. It wasn't the first of these letters he had gotten. All the places he had gone to, all the experiments that had been tested on him and they still didn't have a cure.

He knew the chances were slim, he had _always _known, yet he couldn't help but wishing his agony would soon be over. How many more months must he endure? He'd suffer through it of course, he always did. His friends were the ones that helped him up, the ones that pushed him forward. Without them he'd surely be lost.

_I've heard it in the chill'est land-_

They stood close, protected against the common chill of spring. Though they both wished for far more sunlight, it appeared that it would grace them with its warmth later in the year. The few patches of sun that were showing seemed dull and lifeless. May and rendered the flowers gorgeous though, and that was a blessing at least. The yard smelt heavenly, just as spring should.

The women with the golden locks atop her head pointed to one of the blooms in her yard, causing the man to turn his head. They were a deep red color. He grinned. She placed a hand on her swelling stomach before kneeling down to look at the flower more closely. It was beautiful, the perfect shade really. It would fit the walls nicely she decided. It didn't hurt to introduce the boldness of Gryffindor early on in her boy's life. He would surely join her old house when he was grown, but they would never love him any less if he were to be sorted elsewhere.

Her blue eyes sparkled as she reached up, motioning for her husband to help her stand. He complied and pulled her in to a warm hearted hug. She was so short compared to him. He stepped back and placed a hand on her stomach, hoping for movement. Three months. They only had to wait three months. Three months and one of her best friends would be having her child as well. The days of nausea, painful kicks, and seemingly random tears would be worth it. She could feel it. This little boy in her stomach would be their light in a darkening world.

_And on the strangest Sea-_

Then man kneeling down besides his prized motorcycle was also admiring a familiar red. Having spent the past hour of his life rubbing down his bike it nearly _sparkled_. The golden accents swiped along the sides were bright and the leather seats pristine. The famed Gryffindor colors gleamed and pride found it's way inside of him. It was quite the ride and he thanked those who gave it to him every day. It had surely been the best Christmas present he had ever gotten.

Swiping his cloth across the surface one last time, he stood and sat atop it. Doing things the muggle way definitely took a load more effort than he was used to. Not that it was difficult, just rather annoying. His beauty deserved the best though and he had never been all that great at charms. Hand cleaning it was the only feasible option. His girlfriend, the girl he decided he loved, was constantly taunting him, waving her wand in his face and he worked.

"A few words and you'd be done, we could go down to Hogsmeade," she'd comment, her eyes glittering with mischief. He'd always respond with a small smile and promise that he'd take her on a ride as soon as he was finished.

He pressed the handy button set near the handlebars and revved the engine, closing his eyes in content at the sound and smell of motor oil. One of his best friends was constantly telling him he smelt like motor oil and peppermint, he didn't notice it, but apparently she did. Starting his bike off slow, he set off to said best friend's house. It was convenient because her husband was his other best friend. He glanced up at the stars and grinned, he was going to be the greatest godfather ever.

_Yet, never, in Extremity, _

At the destination of this man on his motorcycle was a young couple in their backyard, sitting in the grass. In front of them was a decent sized garden covered in thriving strawberry bushes. Obviously something was amiss for strawberries were a summer fruit. The wife had been set on growing them naturally, but unfortunately her friends were generally impatient people. They had felt the need to speed up the process and rather than being disappointed, she was quite amused. Strawberries were her favorite after all, what was getting them a few months early? By the time her boy was born the garden would be overflowed with the red fruit.

While the strawberries in front of her were a cheery red and the grass beneath her was vivid green, the sky above appeared smoky. Only the smallest patches of stars could be seen and it was slightly disheartening. Nevertheless, she was happy to be where she was, sitting in her yard with her husband in front of a patch of strawberries. Her troubles were behind her, yet she was still wise enough to understand that there would be more head. They just had to keep holding on.

_It asked a crumb-of Me._

##########

** The first chapter of the "Holding onto Hope". This time around will be hard, as we all know this period in the lives of our friends is laced with tragedy. I'm confident though and wish to give it justice. Thank you, everyone who has stayed by my side. We'll finish this together. A birthday shout out as well to one of my reviewers, I hope you had a wonderful day and this chapter met up to your expectations. Until next Saturday all, this journey is sure to be a great one :).**

**-Sweets5236**


	2. Delilah

Holding Onto Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

################

Delilah clutched her son's hand a little tighter as they entered Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron. Her eyes darted to every corner as they always did. One could never be too careful. She tugged him along, intent on getting her shopping done as quickly as possible. He tripped a bit on the worn cobblestone street and she steadied him, taking the time to bend down and smooth his askew golden curls. She brushed his thick jacket down and straightened it, displaying her natural motherly quality. He was her gem, of course he was.

A bit of fluff from a cotton tree fell on the tip of his rosy nose and he giggled, moving his tongue around as if to try and touch it. She smiled the smallest of smiles and glanced up at the grey sky as more dots of cotton began to flutter to the ground, swirling and twirling around each other. It was peaceful and she couldn't help the long-winded sigh that rushed from her mouth.

For the smallest of seconds she closed her eyes, relishing in the pinpricks brushing against her head and face, her chin tilted towards the sky and her lips upturned. Delilah's pleasure was short lived, however, because soon her boy was tugging impatiently on her arm. Her eyes snapped open and her heart began to race out of pure jumpiness. The sight she saw was unexpected.

In front of her was the picture of happiness, something she hadn't witnessed in ages. There was a man with a mess of raven hair and round glasses, his wife bundled in an array of jackets and scarves, and a shaggy black dog running around them excitedly. Delilah's son pointed urgently towards the dog, positively beaming.

The woman was gorgeous, perhaps because she nearly glowed with peace and serenity. Her hair was the most interesting shade of red Delilah had ever seen, a darker color that looked surreal against the faded buildings. Her belly was round though her arms were slim. She was pregnant. Kneeling beside was her husband, his ear pressed up against her stomach. He didn't seem to mind that his pants were getting dirty on the worn path. The biggest smile was on his face, lighting up his eyes.

"I felt him! He's kickin' in there!" she heard him exclaimed. The woman with the pretty hair and green eyes smiled, obviously amused.

"And you didn't believe me," she noted fondly. "Are you sure you want to do this in the middle of Diagon Alley?"

"Shhhh," he urged. "I'm trying to pay attention."

Her son tugged Delilah's hand again, wanting to move towards the couple and their large dog. She followed, somewhat hesitantly. They seemed like perfectly nice people, though it was hard not to be paranoid. The dog barked as they neared, almost warningly and she nearly swerved away. The woman looked up though, her eyes happy. She motioned for the dog to be quiet and urged them over, looking directly at Delilah's son. She bent down.

"Hello," she told him. "I'm Lily and this is our dog, Padfoot."

"Padfoot?" he asked. It was the biggest she had seen him smiling in ages.

"Yes, Padfoot. Do you want to pet him?" He looked up and his mom pleadingly and she nodded wearily. The lady, Lily, stood as he petted the dog eagerly. She stuck her hand out.

"Lily Potter, this is my husband, James," she said motioning to the man who had finally stood. He gave a light wave, his glasses sitting crookedly on his nose and his dark hair mussed up.

"Delilah," She brought her hand up as well and Lily shook it enthusiastically. "You have a very beautiful family." Lily grinned, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Thank you," she spoke lightly. Her tone was airy, though controlled at the same time. "What's his name?"

"Everett," Delilah answered, looking down at her boy.

"Ours will be Harry," Lily said with a grin.

"Decided already?"

"Mmm, he's going to look just like his daddy," Lily glanced over at James, who had taken to entertaining Everett and the dog.

"Everett has his father's hair," Delilah spoke with a soft smile. She twirled her own mousy brown strand of hair around her finger. Yes, Everett's golden locks were definitely not inherited from herself.

"It almost sparkles," Lily noted, glancing at the child's locks.

"You should see it in the summer," Delilah sighed, her eyes looking wistful.

"His father…" Lily began in a questioning tone. Her eyes looked sympathetic and Delilah wondered how she knew.

"Passed away, got into some nasty business with a rather shady wizard. It didn't end well."

"It's horrible that that's happened to you," Lily commented quietly. She looked genuinely saddened by the fact.

Her words surprised Delilah. She didn't say 'I'm sorry' or 'it will be okay.' Instead she had said, "It's horrible that that's happened to you." That comment was so different and Lily was right, it was horrible. It seemed as if no one realized it. So many people were dying, disappearing, or getting hurt that it didn't appear important anymore. What was a human life worth? Apparently not much with so many of them being taken away.

"Thank you," she finally said, at loss for words.

"He's lucky to have you though, Everett," Lily said. "His dad may not be here right now, but you are, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am…" Delilah murmured, once again astounded by Lily's words. How old was she? Twenty? Twenty-one? She was definitely wise beyond her years.

"As he kicked again, Lils?" her husband suddenly called over. Lily shook her head, a smile on her face again.

"I recognize your name, Lily, have we met before?" Delilah asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Not that I know of…my name has appeared in the Prophet a number of time though," Lily spoke with a wince. "We're aurors,"

"Both of you?"

"It's taxing, but paperwork seems to be the gist of our job now,"

"Are you going to take maternity leave?"

"Soon enough," Lily spoke with a smile. "I like being occupied so I'll be working for as long as I can,"

Delilah examined the woman in front of her thoroughly once more. A dash of jealousy ran through her system, but was instantly flushed out by admiration. She remembered reading about Lily Potter in the newspaper. The occasional speak of battle snuck its way into the Prophet and a list of those who had fought was present. If she wasn't mistaken, Lily's name had come up in conversation as well. It's not that the woman was famous, she seemed just as average as the rest, it was that Lily Potter had the Marauders trailing behind her. Delilah remembered the boys from when they were younger at Hogwarts. Quite the troublemakers they were, they had made a name for themselves after all. In fact, Delilah was surprised she hadn't recognized the couple earlier; she had only been a few years ahead of them, after all.

"How do you do it?" she finally asked. It was the question she had wanted answers to all night.

"Do what?" Lily appeared genuinely confused.

"Stay so happy."

"I have my friends, they're my family now. They're everything to me," the answer rolled off Lily's tongue. She meant what she was saying. Delilah searched Lily's eyes for a trace of uncertainty or fear, but found none.

"It was definitely a pleasure to meet you, Lily Potter," Delilah sighed with a tip of her head, moving to take Everett by the hand once more. She began to walk off before she heard Lily call out.

"Wait! I don't know your name!"

"Delilah. Delilah Figg."

##########

Lily watched as the woman, Delilah, walked off with her little boy. He was darling, the very reason Lily had gone up to them. His mother, however, seemed worn and weary. Her eyes were noticeably dull, but brightened quickly whenever Lily had answered her questions. It showed just how much she wanted to be happy. It made Lily's heart ache. There were times she'd feel so content and joyful, but all those on the outside who she knew were anything but would instantly crush any such feelings. She wanted nothing more than to help them, to help all of them.

The hurt and the pain in Delilah's eyes caused Lily to do something she didn't usually do. She searched those eyes and dove into their past. Legilimency was a skill Lily kept to herself. She didn't want her own mind invaded, so why would she invade the mind of another? But it was impossible to stop herself, for in Delilah she saw some of herself. Herself from the past, that was, when her parents had gone and she was left without a real family.

"You okay, Lils?" James suddenly asked, coming up behind her. She realized she had not moved from that spot for who knows how long.

"Mmm," she noted tiredly. "It's so sad."

"What is?" he asked, burying his head in her hair. Sirius, in his animagus form Padfoot, bounded towards them and sat near her feet.

"Lots of things," she said with a sigh. James nodded in agreement.

"Want to go home?" he asked her after a few moments of silence. She shook her head.

"Let's just finish, okay?"

Their sole purpose for having gone to Diagon Alley that day was to pick up some paint. While they really had no idea what they were looking for when they arrived, they were able to find a wide variety of colors that were pleasing. Lily had pointed out that going to a muggle shop would be mounds easier, but James had insisted the choices would be more extensive in the wizarding stores. He was right of course, having had more experience in Diagon Alley, and Lily was content.

Their goal for the weekend was to paint Harry's room. Their little group of friends made the effort to find the time once a week, if not more to complete some sort of project. It kept them motivated and occupied. They did all kinds of things, from helping Lily weed the garden, deep clean Remus, Sirius, and Peter's flat, and reorganize Frank and Alice's new flat. Something in the routine of it calmed them all substantially.

The only chore left for the three to complete in the lane of wizard shops was to buy a special present for Harry. They didn't come with an idea, set on roaming the stores until they found something meaningful, something he could grow up with and hand down to his children when he was older.

With one last sigh, Lily grasped James' hand and they once again took to shopping with Sirius close at their heels. Three months, she could wait three months. Three months and Lily would have everything she'd always wanted: A real family.

##########

Heads up, Delilah is not a major character but WILL be in the story again. Any guesses on who she is? Her last name kinda gives her away haha. Anyway, as you all can probably tell I'm trying to get into the swing of things again so there will be a few rocky roads for a while as I continue to develop the story line in my head. Hopefully this chapter will hold you over until then :). Thank you all for your reviews last chapter though, I really appreciate it!

IMPORTANT

I now have some news that you will all be very glad to hear. I finally got a beta! Yay! I'm sure you are all very relived considering how horrible my grammar is haha. But yeah, thanks so much to Cookies and Cream1234567 for being willing to correct my many mistakes. I'm excited to work together!

-Sweets5236


	3. Back to the Order

Holding Onto Hope

IMPORTANT: For some reason no one got an alert when I posted the last chapter, this is CHAPTER THREE! I did post last week, make sure you've read that one before you read this. Thanks all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Inspiration: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

Beta: Cookies and Cream1234567

##########

"I like it," Lily sighed, her eyes fluttering closed. Her breathing deepened and her foot twitched against the carpeted floor she was lying on. James ran callused fingers through her hair, lying on his side.

"You're tired," he noted.

"Hmmm,"

"You can take a nap if you want, I can wake you before the meeting," James whispered. She nodded groggily in response.

James examined the work they had done and felt pride rise within him. There they were, just the two of them at that point, after having painted Harry's room brilliantly. It had taken all day and the others had retired home earlier after a job well done. Surely all were just as exhausted as Lily and ready to rest before the coming Order meeting. They had left the house covered in greens and golds, a strange combination at first sight, but something that made sense in the scheme of things.

The scene pictured on Harry's walls was that of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Lily was brilliant with colors and form so had created a sort of paint by numbers for the rest of them. This shade of blue goes here and this much maroon needs to be in this spot, and so on. What surfaced at the end was amazing.

The majority of it had been done in muggle paint, seeing as Lily was more familiar with it. At least six different hues of green adorned the grass seen on the painted pitch and even more blues graced the sky. The tall posts were proportioned just right and the Gryffindor flags made James miss his old school house. His favorite part about the mural, however, was the one piece they had painted in wizard paint: a tiny golden snitch that zoomed about the scene. Harry would love it.

James shifted back to his side on the floor to face Lily. Her flow-y cream shirt had rose up just the slightest, displaying the scar she had gained in Hogsmeade her seventh year. It stood out prominently against her pregnant stomach, white and raised. It appeared faded though, not as obvious as he had remembered it. Had it really been so long since their seventh year? It seemed as if she had just gotten it. He remembered that day with such clarity it was horrifying. He reached out a tentative hand, tracing his finger lightly across the mark. He jumped when her eyes fluttered open and she grabbed onto his hand.

"You okay?" he asked her. She nodded, a dazzling smile coming to her lips. She moved his hand up to the top of her stomach. "What're you doing?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Shhhh, just wait," she urged. That's when he felt it for the second time in his life. Little Harry was kicking or hitting or _something_against her stomach and he could feel it.

"Does it hurt?" he questioned. She chuckled softly.

"Sometimes, when he's excited enough,"

"He's going to be special, Lils,"

"Of course he will," she smiled, turning a bit to face him better.

"In those few minutes just before were you actually sleeping?"

"No. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"The past,"

"Me too,"

"So you ever miss it, James? How easy it all was as little first or second or third years? We had it all. The grades, the family, the friends, the fun, the laughter, all of it."

"We still have that now, don't we?"

"I think that's why he's going to be special," she whispered, her voice toned in a way that he knew it was a realization she had just made. "We still have it…the family, the friends, the laughter. It's so much different though."

"Yet we still have it,"

"Yeah, we still have it."

"It is pretty special, isn't it," he sighed, scooted closer to her and moving his hand to trace the path of freckles on her cheeks. They stayed silent for several moments, just lying there together in Harry's room. Lily finally sighed and sat up.

"The Order meeting," she answered his questioning gaze. His face flashed with realization and he stood, reaching his hand down to help her up.

"Ready?" he asked her. She nodded and they made their way to the fireplace.

##########

Lily stepped out of the fireplace in the Hog's Head at Hogsmeade. It had been ages since Dumbledore had opened the floo to his office for the Order, it was becoming too dangerous. The Hog's Head pub had become their alternative. James was always fretting over how far she had to walk to get to the school, but the stroll always pleased her. She was getting nearly no exercise and a nice gait through Hogsmeade up to Hogwarts was just what she needed at times.

The days were beginning to become more and more pleasant, the sky a brilliant blue and yellow dandelions popping up beside purple violets along the ground. The storekeepers were somehow able to keep the little village nice and clean. It seemed as if the world was untouched by evil just by taking one look at the thriving joke and candy shops that lined the streets.

Within ten minutes of having arrived in the village the two were at the gate and walking up to the front doors. Several students were spread out on the grass with large textbooks, though none seemed to truly be studying. James and Lily didn't receive so much as a second glance. They made their way through the winding halls easily as well, Lily wanting nothing more than to sit down in one of Dumbledore's nice soft chairs. Her back was beginning to hurt her, though she wouldn't tell James seeing as he'd do something silly to try and help her.

"Chocolate Frogs," James breathed at the large statues guarding the stairs to Dumbledore's office. He was tired as well; it had been a long day. The bird unfurled its wings, opening the winding staircase for them to travel up.

Lily gripped his arm as they climbed. She was beginning to have quite the fear of stairs. She couldn't exactly see her feet anymore so it was becoming quite the problem. She was nearly sure she'd slip and fall sooner or later. She had taken to sliding down their stairs on her bottom at their house and it never failed to amuse James.

"Welcome Potters!" The door to the office swung open to reveal the grinning face of Sirius, a streak of blue paint still across his cheek. He helped Lily up the last of the stairs and patted James on the back before twisting a strand of Lily's hair around his finger. "How's are my favorite red head and glasses wearing idiot?"

"Just fine," James chuckled taking in his friend's appearance.

Sirius looked good; perhaps even better than he ever had. While a few days of stubble shadowed his face his silver eyes beamed. His attire was neat and tidy, definitely Marlene's doing, and his hair was growing out to a length that resembled what it once as at Hogwarts. He put his hands on Lily's stomach before kneeling down and pressing his ear against it, much like James had earlier that day.

"And how's my favorite godson? You're momma feeding you okay?" he cooed. It was hilarious really. Sirius was still the suave, good looking guy around everyone else, but when it came to talking to Harry his attitude was nauseatingly sweet.

"He's wonderful, was kicking again earlier too," Lily answered. Sirius stood and grinned. His grinned slipped after a few seconds and his face took on confusion.

"Does that hurt?" he asked. Lily laughed.

"Wow, you're just like James, you know that?"

"Just more good looking. You picked the wrong man Sunshine, you could have had all this," he joked gesturing to himself.

"And where would that have left _me_?" A familiar voice asked, coming up behind him.

"Marley, how are you?" Lily greeted.

"Great," she grinned, looping her arm through Sirius'.

"Sorry, Sunshine," Sirius laughed, "Guess I'm taken,"

"That's right your are," Marlene spoke, pinching his cheek with a mischievous grin. "How's Harry?" she asked.

"Probably sick of all the attention," Lily giggled.

She was right though, her friends were in love with little Harry and they hadn't even met him yet. Alice, also pregnant, had decided alongside Frank that their little boy would be named Neville and they were all sure him and Harry would become wonderful friends.

At the beginning of Lily's pregnancy she had made the rule that _no one_could touch her stomach with the exception of James. Of course Sirius got away with it constantly seeing as he did it so often. There was really no reason to get after him for it any longer. He was going to be Harry's godfather after all. Before long Lily grew used to the constant coddling, as did Alice. Frequent 'how is Harry faring?' or 'is Neville being happy today?' were heard every time the friends got together.

"How does the room look now it's dried?" Sirius asked. Marlene began scrubbing away at the mark on his face at the comment, finally noticing it.

"Brilliant, he's going to be quite the Quidditch star," James beamed.

"Funny, Lily said that he'd excel in potions," Marlene quipped. Sirius scoffed.

"Potions? Nah, not if he's anything like his old man,"

"I agree, remember that one time I nearly set Slughorn's comb over on fire?" James asked. Sirius grinned wickedly.

"Brilliant Prongs, just brilliant,"

"It was, wasn't it?" James grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes before moving to find a seat to sit in. Gosh was she exhausted. Sirius and James continued to reminisce about the good old days like a couple of old men while Marlene rushed to her side to loop their arms.

"I'm fine Marley, really," she laughed.

"What? I can't walk my best friend to her seat?" Marlene replied innocently. Lily found herself rolling her eyes again. She could practically hear Sirius' voice in her head. 'They're gonna get stuck that way, Sunshine.'

"Fine then, if you must" she finally sighed sarcastically. Marlene chuckled. "Have Alice and Frank gotten here yet?"

"Don't think so, Sirius and I got here just a while before you did."

"It's a good turn out," Lily noted, glancing around the room at her fellow Order members.

"Caradoc and Benjy just got back," Marlene said excitedly. Lily's face brightened.

"Really? Are they okay?"

"Yeah, I heard it went brilliantly! They supposedly found out a boatload of information. I heard that from the Prewitt brother though…you can never be sure with them," she said with a grin. "Both are safe at least. I'm guessing that's why so many turned up, to welcome them home and everything."

"These missions seem to be getting crazier and crazier," Lily said shaking her head.

"This _war_seems to be getting crazier and crazier,"

"It is a war now isn't it…probably always has been,"

"It's sad," Marlene agreed.

"Think they're going to assign more missions?" Lily asked anxiously. Marlene instantly got a sympathetic look on her face.

"He's not gonna leave you sweetie, neither of them are. You have three months left, babe! It's too close," She urged referring to both James and Sirius. The two were her lifesavers. Sirius was always there with a laugh when she was feeling moody and James was scared of her and James waited on her hand and foot the rest of the time.

"It can't keep me from worrying. How many have they been on now?"

"Four," Marlene instantly replied. She got as worried about them on missions as Lily did.

"It's harder every time,"

"Three months, just think Lily, we just have to make it through three months and then we can…reassess,"

"Reassess…right. That's the plan," Lily spoke, more to convince herself than anything.

"Want to go and congratulate Caradoc and Benjy now?" Marlene asked, once again looping her arm through Lily's.

"Sounds like a plan,"

Lily could only hope that Marlene was right. They wouldn't leave her.

##########

I know I already said this at the beginning but this is CHAPTER THREE, make sure you've read chapter two which I posted last week. As far as I know an alert wasn't sent out. Anyway, I love this chapter mostly because I think I found my voice again. I realized how much I miss writing everyone, especially Sirius and Marlene haha. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for the support!

-Sweets5236


	4. Taboo

Holding Onto Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Beta: Cookies and Cream1234567

##########

"Benjy! Caradoc!" Lily shouted to the two young men surrounded by well-wishers. Benjy poked his head through the crowd and his face lit up when he saw her. He pushed his way past the few people, Caradoc on his heels muttering apologies.

"McKinnon, look at you! Lovely as ever, of course. And Evans! Practically glowing," Benjy exclaimed.

"It's Potter now, Fenwick, has been for a while actually," she said chuckling and opening her arms to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her rather awkwardly.

"How much longer?" he asked her.

"Three months."

"Perhaps I'll be able to hug you normally then," she smiled at the comment.

Lily had always had a soft spot for Benjy Fenwick. She had quite a few run-ins with him during her head girl days seeing as he was constantly getting into trouble. He was just like a younger version of James who cared for nothing besides women and credentials. Granted, James could have gotten any of the women he wanted, but Lily was the one he was constantly pinning after. For Benjy it was all about the next mission, the next adventure story to tell to the ladies. Benjy was quite the charmer…or at least he tried to be. Lily always found herself laughing at the sight of him around the opposite sex. Somehow he always managed to make a fool of himself.

"Are you calling me fat, Benjy?" she asked with mock indignation. He held his hands up in defensive.

"I'm calling you pregnant, there's a difference…mostly," he added with a mischievous smile. She swatted his shoulder and shook her head.

"Still the same Benjy," Marlene noted with a roll of her eyes. "What about you Caradoc, you're being awfully quiet."

"Exhausted is all, this one though, he found himself those muggle energy drinks."

"Might want to keep him away from those," Lily winced.

"You're telling me? He was bouncing off the walls all night, nearly broke his television with the lamp in the room."

"You guys were in the same room?"

"Nope, we were in separate rooms, doesn't change the fact that I could hear him freaking out when it turned off after the lamp hit the power switch," Caradoc supplied. Lily had to stop herself from giggling. Wizards and muggle technology, it never failed to amuse her.

"You guys do realize that I'm still standing right here?" Benjy finally quipped. Marlene chuckled as Caradoc faked a surprised look.

"What? Benjy? How much did you hear? I am so sorry, so deeply sorry that it physically wounds me that you were there for that whole conversation," he paused before grinning widely, "not really though, suck it up, friend."

"Ahh, the bonding over deadly Order missions," Benjy said, throwing his arm around Caradoc's shoulder.

Lily looked at the two thoughtfully. Benjy couldn't be more right. Lily was unable to remember a time they had been so friendly to each other. Sure, one had never disliked the other, but they had been nothing more than acquaintances. Over their mission the two had gained the ability to communicate without words, the same one that Lily had with her friends. She could see it being passed between them as their eyes continued to dart every which way. They were still nervous, jumpy, and ready to defend themselves if they had to. It was a hard feeling to shake off, Lily knew from personal experience.

After James got back from his missions, it took him several days to readjust. In those several days she couldn't even touch him without getting a wand whipped in her face. He'd sleep on the couch in front of the door for fear of someone breaking in, though they were perfectly safe. She'd often go into the living room and sleep in the chair beside him, not wanting him to be alone. Always looking over your shoulder became habit so quickly that it was nearly impossible to break.

"Speaking of deadly Order missions," Marlene began, "how did it go?"

"Well, exceptionally well," Caradoc supplied.

"Very well," Benjy added with a grin. "You'll never believe what we found out."

"Is it really all that great?" Lily asked with doubt.

"Well, anything that has to do with his plans is never great," Caradoc shrugged. "The info we got is…well…it can save a lot of people."

"Save people?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah, you'll never believe what we heard," Benjy started.

"Quiet Fenwick," Caradoc said hitting upside the head. "Albus wants us to tell everyone at once."

"Come on, what are two people going to hurt?" Benjy whined.

"You know what? The suspense is obviously too great for you, I think Lils and I are just going to go," Marlene said, pointing over to Alice and Frank who had just arrived.

"We're excited to hear it though," Lily spoke. "Congratulations!" The boys murmured their thanks as the two walked off.

Alice and Frank were sitting in some chairs by Dumbledore's fireplace. Frank was holding her hand and the two were laughing about something he had said. They were possibly the sweetest couple Lily and Marlene had ever seen. Frank treated her like a princess and no one was better than he in her eyes. The pure love they had for each other was undeniable and clear to anyone who looked at them.

"Alice, Frank," Marlene called, wanting to get their attention. The couple looked up and Alice smiled.

"Marlene, Lily, how's it going?" she asked.

"Great," Lily said patting her stomach. "Harry's been extra active; he's just waiting to get out of there,"

"Really? Neville's been…relaxed. It's funny; he just seems to go with it. I'll get the occasional kick but he's pretty calm."

"Harry's the opposite, I don't know how we're going to keep him from getting into trouble," Lily replied with a laugh.

"Have you guys talked to Benjy and Caradoc?" Frank asked, helping Alice stand. Dumbledore was motioning for them to gather closer.

"Just before you two, actually," Marlene said. She sucked in her breath when someone ran up behind her and looped their arm through hers. It was Sirius.

"Hello all," he grinned. "What're you talking about?"

"Benjy and Caradoc," Alice filled him in, "What did you guys hear?"

"From what they told me a few seconds ago they have some pretty big news," It was James coming up behind them, latching onto Lily's hand.

"Good or bad?" Frank asked, looking nervous as if he didn't know if he wanted the answer or not.

"Caradoc seems pretty grim, Benjy's just getting all hyped up because their mission was actually a success," James chuckled.

"Well it looks like we're going to find out either way," Sirius replied, motioning to Dumbledore who was about to speak.

"Good evening," the man said with the controlled tone they all knew. "I trust you are all well and understand why we called this meeting today. Mr. Fenwick and Mr. Dearborn just returned from their mission. I trust you two wish to be the ones to tell them what you discovered?"

"Of course," Benjy said, rushing up to the front with Caradoc on his heels. Caradoc began speaking first.

"Dumbledore had asked us to tail a couple of middle ranked death eaters, not the ones on the top, but the ones who know what's happening."

"It took a long time…lots of missing sleep because they work on a messed up schedule," Benjy said with a nod.

"At first it seemed like we weren't going to get anywhere with following them around, until we eavesdropped on them in some random alley way."

"How come they didn't see you?" A voice in the back of the room piped up, it was Dorcas.

"We were given a special…tool to help us. It's kinda 'confidential'" Benjy winced. Caradoc snuck a quick glance at James, giving him a nod of the head. Lily was the only other one who noticed it. The two had borrowed his cloak with the terms of making sure it was kept a secret.

"Anyway," Caradoc started again, "they're going to taboo his name." A murmur of voices rose up ad people became confused.

"They? Who?"

"What name, anyway?"

"How are they going to do that?"

All kind of questions were thrown through the room, bouncing off of each other carelessly. Finally Dumbledore stood from his seat and they all became silent.

"It would be greatly appreciated if you wait for Mr. Dearborn to explain," he pronounced. Caradoc continued to speak.

"Somehow Voldemort's forces have found a way to put a trace on his name, Voldemort's. Not yet, soon though, within the next month. We don't know how and we have no idea whether it's going to be a hundred percent effective, but something will happen if you speak his name aloud."

There was silence for a long while as everyone processed the information. The voices started up again, this time louder and, if possible, more confused. It was obviously the expected reaction, however, for Dumbledore made no move to quiet them. Lily found it for the best. The other Order members needed to let their concerns out whether they'd actually be heard or not. She, personally, didn't know what to think about it. A taboo was going to be on a name? It seemed insane. Then again, the ministry could trace spells, why not words?

Slowly everyone began to quiet, obviously waiting for some sort of insight. These were the kind of things Dumbledore was good at handling. He'd know what to do and they were all sure of it. He stood once more just as they had expected him to.

"I'm going to ask that until further notice we will refer to our friend Tom as anything you'd like besides 'Lord Voldemort,'" he paused to wait for everyone to become quiet again. "There is nothing we can do until we discover more information, we only wish for your safety. I suggest everyone go home and take in what you have just heard; missions will be assigned next week. Goodnight."

And that was the end of that. Lily decided that calling him something besides Voldemort was going to be a hard habit to break.

##########

Sorry this is way late! My beta and I were both on vacation this memorial day weekend. Hopefully I'll be forgiven :/. Anyway…

Fourth chapter all :), hope you enjoyed it. For those of you intent on the story staying canon, the taboo on Voldemort's name did appear during the first wizard war, I just imagine it being much more primitive and a lot less reliable than it was in the second wizard war. Thank you reviewers, your support is always welcome! Thanks also to my beta reader, you're a wonderful help! Until next week.

-Sweets5236


	5. Les Miserables

Holding Onto Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Les Miserables

Beta: Cookies and Cream1234567

##########

"There's a grief that can't be spoken… there's a pain goes on and onnnnn. Empty chairs at empty tables…mmm-mm-mm," Lily sang and hummed the song as she plucked little weeds from her strawberry garden.

It was a terribly depressing tune really, but she found it beautiful. How could she not? The succession of the notes was magic and the words struck a chord in her very soul. Les Miserables had been a favorite musical of hers since she was rather young and the songs still snuck their way into her mind. She couldn't shake the heartbreaking reality of the story.

"Do you hear the people sing, mmm-m-mm-m-m, it is the music of a people who will not be slaves again."

"What're you singing?" James asked, sneaking up behind her. She had gotten used to it and no longer jumped at the mere sound of his voice behind her. He walked with a sophistication that gave no clue that he was coming.

"Songs from a musical."

"Sound of Music?" he asked, remembering the story she had told him about the von Trapp family and their nanny Maria.

"No," she sighed. "I'm afraid this musical isn't such a heartwarming tale."

"Well what is it?" he asked sitting down beside her. The grass tickled his wrists that were supporting him. She leaned into him, grateful for having an excuse not to bend over the weeds anymore.

"It's called Les Miserables. It's French for 'The Miserables'."

"Yeah…doesn't sound too cheery," James noted with a chuckle.

"Victor Hugo, he wrote the book ages ago, changed France completely. They turned it into a musical."

"Have you read it?"

"Well, seeing as I refuse to read the abridged version of books, it took me a while, but I did. It's over a thousand pages."

"A thousand pages?" He exclaimed. "What can you write about in a thousand pages?"

"Well, the ancient language of argot, the poor of Paris, the thoughts of the politicians in the story, and the French sewer systems. It's a beautiful love story, however, gorgeous really."

"Tell me about it," he said, lying back on the grass. She lied down next to him, her head resting on his arm.

"Well, there's Marius and Cosette and they see each other in a park. He's instantly enamored with her, goes back every day to see her."

"Enamored? Sounds familiar," he smirked. "I was quite obsessed with you, Potter."

"Potter? Quite a bit different from Evans isn't it? I like it," she smiled.

"Anyway, go on."

"Oh yes. Marius and Cosette. She moves eventually and he tries desperately hard to find her, searches high and low. He ends up getting help from his friend Eponine who is in love with him though he hardly realizes it."

"That's sad."

"She dies…towards the end. It was the first part of a book that ever made me cry."

"Wait, she dies?"

"Along with half the other characters I'm afraid."

"I can see why it's called 'The Miserables'," he frowned. "Keep telling their story now."

"You like it?" she smiled.

"Well enough…for a girly love story," he scoffed. Lily laughed; she could tell he was truly interested. He was just trying to stay 'manly' in front of her.

"Okay then. Well, Marius finds Cosette right? There's this incident with Eponine's father…who was the caretaker of Cosette when she was younger by the way. That's what makes Mr. Hugo so genius, all the characters are connected. Eventually, however, they finally get to officially meet. At that point they're both in love with each other."

"Just like that? Had they even talked before?"

"No. They just had this…connection. They met in this beautiful garden; it was one of my favorite parts of the book."

"Do they die?"

"Cosette and Marius? No, they're actually some of the only characters that don't,"

"Love still prevails," he chuckled, intertwining their fingers.

"Incredibly cheesy, James," she yawned, getting tired. "Anyway, how are you? What did Dumbledore want?" she asked.

Though they had just been at the Order meeting the night before, Professor Dumbledore had called James to his office that morning. James sighed deeply and tangled his fingers in her fiery hair.

"He was…warning me."

"About what?"

"Nothing important really, just something he wanted me to know about," a frown graced his chiseled features.

"Why didn't he want to meet with me as well?" Lily asked, genuinely confused. She snuggled deeper into James, getting chilled in the darkening air.

"He didn't want to worry you…it's not sure it's…accurate information. If you really want to know I'll tell you Lily, I really will. I don't want to keep secrets from you,"

"Well James…do you think I should know?" She felt him shake his head.

"No, it'd be a burden…one you don't need," he added. She nodded in understanding, trusting his answer completely. James wanted what was best for her and she respected that he'd be honest with her. She yawned deeply before choosing to change the subject.

"Have you heard from Remus?"

"He's still in his job…for now at least," James grimaced and Lily shook her head despairingly.

Remus, after being rejected the post of Auror, had found a job in the Transportation Office of the Ministry. It was low pay, dismal-working conditions, and by no means something he enjoyed. It was, quite simply, the best job he could find considering how the Ministry had extensive files on him. They had extensive files on them all, actually. Lily was actually surprised those files hadn't been used against them more often. Granted, the files were likely the way the death eaters found addresses of Muggleborns, but little else seemed to be done with them. Very little had they affected Lily and her friends, besides Remus, of course. He would likely be fired from his job once the next full moon came around and he'd have to take a few days off work.

"Invite him over for dinner, okay James?" Lily persisted.

"Sure…when do you want him over?"

"Whenever he wants to come. It'll be nothing formal. We need a night to…relax. How old are we James? Not very old and yet we still act like the elderly with all of our worrying and responsibilities."

"Elderly?" he asked with amusement in his voice. "I can see that I guess."

"So you'll invite him?"

"Of course...by the way…Sirius is spending the night."

Lily froze, taking in what James had just said. He spoke the sentence rushed, obviously anticipating her reaction.

"Please repeat yourself," she breathed, closing her eyes to calm herself.

"Sirius is spending the night," he rushed again. She stood up and began pacing, her hands clenching at her sides. "Look Lils, I know what happened last time, it won't happen again, I promise!"

"What won't happen again, James?" she whirled on him, eyes blazing. "You two won't get drunk off of Firewhiskey and trash the house with muggle silly string and pillow feathers?"

That night brought on a boat load of horrid memories. Lily remembered it quite well really. She was tired, exhausted actually, and had just gotten home from a long day of filing that caused multiple paper cuts. She walked into the house to find Sirius standing there with a pillow tucked beneath his arm and a red and gold blanket draped around his shoulders. His grin spoke of utter chaos and mischief…. Lily didn't know how she hadn't noticed it. She also hadn't noticed the bulges in his pillow, which turned out to be multiple bottles of wizard alcohol and muggle silly string.

"N-no…not at all Lils, I promise!" James stuttered.

"Do you know how long it took me to clean that mess up, Potter? HOURS! I'M PREGNANT JAMES POTTER! AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT? YOURS!" She realized she was getting off topic, but didn't really care. When was the last time she had actually vented? That was the thing, she couldn't remember.

"Look Lily, I'm sorry. We're both really sorry about the mess that one time. I know you're stressed and have pregnancy hormones but-"

"Pregnancy hormones?" she whispered angrily.

"Wrong thing to say?" he winced as her hair flipped him in the face when she turned away from him.

"Deep breaths Lily, deep breaths. It's okay, handle this like an adult," she said giving herself a little pep talk. James knew better than to laugh. She turned back around, hand on her forehead and eyes closed. "You promise?"

"Would you mind…telling me…what I'm promising exactly?" he worded it carefully.

"Absolutely no alcohol…actually just water, you can only have no water; none of my sodas and no butterbeer. No silly string either…no muggle anything."

"Liilllyyyyy," he whined. "What about the telly?"

"Fine," she sighed. "You guys can watch the telly,"

"Thanks Lils, you won't regret it," he grinned,  
rushing forward to peck her on the cheek and hug her tight. She squirmed a bit before relaxing into his arms.

"I'm sorry James," she murmured into his shoulder. "Just please, please, don't make the house a mess. Why's he coming over, anyway?"

"What, is he finally getting on your nerves?" James teased.

"He's always gotten on my nerves," she laughed. "But no, that's not it, I'm just curious. Last time he came over it was because Marlene kicked him out."

"I'm pretty sure this is a similar situation…" James sighed.

"What he do this time?"

"Nearly burnt their apartment down, left the stove on during the Order meeting last night."

"Of course he did," she chuckled. "When's he coming anyway?" James glanced up at the sky at her question, but didn't need to answer for the loud roar of a motorcycle came up to their house.

##########

I'm going to have to apologize again for an extremely late chapter…one whole week without warning, I am _so_ sorry guys. I feel horrible and hope I'm forgiven. I should have said something last chapter seeing as I expected this to happen. My beta and I just went through our last week of school, so things have been hectic. has been giving me problems with logging in as well. Is any one else having those? Anyway, so sorry!

Chapter five! I loved writing this chapter and am very excited for the next because it's sure to be a fun one :). Sirius will be spending the night at the Potters. Thanks all for your reviews last chapter, I'm sorry I wasn't able to respond to the majority of them. I appreciate you all so so very much! Thanks as always, to my beta as well.

-Sweets5236


	6. Muggle Grocery Stores

Holding Onto Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Beta: Cookies and Cream1234567

##########

"Sunshine!" Sirius exclaimed, running forward and wrapping Lily's form in his arms. He twirled a bit, causing her feet to swing off the floor. He set her back down on the grass in their front yard. She gave a heavy sigh before smiling sweetly.

"If you mess up my house, Black, I will personally gut and wring you out to dry. Are we understood?" He gulped at her words before nodding wearily. He looked at James over her head.

"Everything okay, Prongs?"

"Brilliant," James grinned. His smile faltered for a moment before he mouthed the next sentence to his best friend. "Just stay on her good side!" Sirius nodded.

"So, James tells me you nearly burnt your house down," Lily commented, leading the boys inside. She slipped her shoes off at the doorway, relishing in the soft feel of the carpet. Sometimes she was sure it was more comfortable than her own bed.

When she was a child Lily would be known to climb underneath their office table and fall asleep on the carpet. For some reason all the outside sound was blocked underneath that little table. Lily surmised that it had been uncontrolled magic causing the little barrier around her special spot. Now that she was older, lying or sitting on the carpet still brought her comfort.

"Those stupid muggle lighter things? Who cares about the house, I nearly burnt my own hand off," he exclaimed, waving said hand in front of her face. The smallest of burns was seen along the side of his pointer finger. Lily laughed before walking into the kitchen.

"So am I allowed to sleep tonight or are you two going to be loud and obnoxious?" She joked as she handed Sirius a glass of water.

"Sleep? Come on Lils, what are you talking about?" James asked merrily. "We are going to pull an all- night-er and you're invited."

"Invited?" she winced, sitting down on the dark wooden chairs around their scratched table. She traced the little pictures that had been carved into it with the tips of her fingers.

"More like…required to attend," Sirius corrected.

"Required?"

"Come on Lily Lu, stop questioning us! If you really don't want to then you don't have to, but it'll be really fun," James spoke convincingly.

"But Jaaaammmmeeeesssss, I'm tired."

"Just give it a try Lils, it'll be really really really fun!"

"As you've said," Lily smiled. "But fine, I'll try to pull an all-night-er with you guys." The two high fived each other, knowing that the more people the present the more fun staying up all night was. "If," they froze at her words. "If we can go to the grocery store and buy ice cream, I've been craving it for ages," she spoke rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"Deal," Sirius agreed eagerly. If there was one thing he enjoyed, it was muggle grocery stores.

##########

"I've always disliked the sound of shopping carts," Lily frowned as she pushed the squealing cart across the polished floor of the store. James winced as it gave a particularly loud screech.

"Are you kidding? There's nothing more exciting than racing down an isle in a shopping cart," he grinned. "Well maybe that's an exaggeration, flying is brilliant and sneaking into the kitchens was always a kick, but you guys get the idea."

"Well I'm sorry bud, but no racing down isles tonight," Lily chuckled.

"But Liiiillllllyyyyy."

"Maybe next time, Padfoot," James said patting his friend on the back.

"Fine then, what are we looking for?"

"Well, I'll get my ice cream and you guys can get whatever it'll take to keep you occupied and out of trouble tonight."

"Anything?"

"Absolutely no alcohol and you can't get anything but food, no little toys and NO silly string."

"Can you find silly string at grocery stores?" Sirius asked, giving James a look.

"Don't even think about it buddy," Lily chuckled. "I'll come find you guys when I'm done."

"Deal," James grinned. Lily shook her head before walking off, tapping the shopping cart as she pushed it forward.

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream," she muttered under her breath. She shivered a bit as she neared the isle she was searching for. "We gotta hurry Harry, Daddy and Uncle Sirius are gonna get into trouble," she spoke down at her stomach.

During this moment Lily wasn't watching in front of her and accidently ran into someone. She instantly began to apologize, but her eyes lit up as soon as she saw who it was.

"Annabelle!" she exclaimed. The girl's head shot up.

"My goodness, Lily!"

Lily rushed forward to hug the girl she had met in her seventh year. In a way Annabelle represented the start of everything: The start of Lily's journey from a quiet studious girl to someone who would fight for her friends and easily give her life for them. It seemed as if it had been ages since she had last seen the girl. What time of year was it? Early May? What was Annabelle doing in a muggle grocery store?

"What are you doing here?" Lily voiced. Annabelle's face fell.

"My grandparents took me out of Hogwarts."

"What?"

"They…they don't understand."

"Hogwarts is the safest place right now!"

"We're not sure," Annabelle winced, brushing a piece of her sandy hair from her pale eyes. Lily took in her form and noticed that the girl had grown several inches, though she was as thin as a rail and sickly looking. Her face was horribly pale making the freckles on her cheek stand out incredibly.

"Annabelle, what's wrong?" Lily asked with eyebrows furrowed. She rested her hand on her stomach, a nervous habit. She saw Annabelle glance down and her eyes widen.

"You're pregnant!" she gasped.

"You didn't notice?" Lily chuckled.

"N-no," Annabelle stuttered, eyes still on Lily's stomach.

"It's a boy," Lily smiled. "His name is Harry."

"Harry," Annabelle said with the first smile Lily had seen that night. It was reserved, tiny, nothing but the tiniest uplift of her lips; nevertheless, something brilliant shown in her eyes. It was the very thing Lily lived to see. "There's hope yet, Lily. There's hope yet with your little boy. I just know it." The smallest of tears dripped from the corner of her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Annabelle," Lily whispered softly. She moved forward and wrapped the girl in her arms, calming her shaking form. "What's happening?" she asked.

"There are so many people going missing Lily, people dying. My friends! Dumbledore keeps disappearing. He was rarely there. There are all these scary rumors about…. plans and creepy future seers getting interviewed. I want to be there; to…help somehow…my grandparents won't let me though. I don't know what to do."

"You just hang in there, sweetie," Lily cooed. "Just hang in there."

"I'm sorry Lily, putting this on you," she sniffled.

"It's fine I really don't mind," Lily assured her. Annabelle nodded and her head perked up at the sound of her name being called from several isles away.

"I hope to see you again soon," Annabelle spoke with a small smile. She gave Lily once last hug before running off.

Lily sighed, grabbed her ice cream, and went off to find James and Sirius.

##########

Chapter six is a little short, but seven is sure to be a fun one! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much as always :)

-Sweets5236


	7. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Beta: Cookies and Cream1234567

##########

"Ready Prongs?"

"Ready Padfoot."

"One…two…three…GO!" Sirius shouted, simultaneously pushing off the ground with his feet and hopping atop the shopping cart. James wasn't far behind him.

The squealing of the carts was horrible, but the chilled air in the store that rushed past them as they slid down the aisle made up for it. Sirius had to admit they were both naturals. Of course he was ahead of James by a long shot. Granted, he might have greased his wheels, but they had never really defined any rules. It was quite exhilarating. The only problem? There was a very pregnant, very emotional, Lily standing at the end of the row.

"What are you two doing?"

Suddenly James' cart swerved, likely from the fear of his wife that Sirius found hilarious. Sadly, however, this fear affected Sirius seeing as it was his cart that got swerved into causing them both to crash to the ground and land right at Lily's feet. The two glanced up only to find that Lily had walked away shaking her head, obviously not wanting to deal with them. They jumped up, scooping all their muggle goodies into their arms, and dashed after her, careful not to drop anything.

"Got your ice cream, Lils?" James asked once they caught up. She nodded stiffly. "Hey," he spoke softly. "I'm sorry we were goofing off. It was just that, those carts were just sitting there! Right in front of the isle! We figured one little ride down the aisle wouldn't hurt and-"

She cut him off.

"It's okay James. I'm just…stressed is all. How about this," her shoulders instantly relaxed as if she were giving in. "I'll pull your all-nighter with you guys and I'll even try to have fun and stay awake and everything. You just have to promise that as soon as the sun comes up I can sleep, okay?"

"Lily, you don't have to do it," he started.

"No, it's fine, I want to. I think I need to have a little fun, if only to loosen me up."

"Are you sure? We can always put a charm on your door so you can sleep without getting woken up by us."

"James," she turned on him. "I want to, really."

"If you're sure…"

"I am. Now let's go find Sirius," she declared spinning on her heels and striding off with purpose. James glanced around, having not noticed that his friend was missing in the first place. With a shrug he went after Lily, glad she was willing to take a break and enjoy herself for once.

##########

"Cherry…lime...cherry limeade? Eww, that one sounds gross. Grape…orange…strawberry. You know, I've never really gotten the difference between cherry and strawberry flavored things. Ooo! Pineapple." Sirius figured he had struck the jackpot with that one.

He had been quite impressed with the large collection of sodas that the muggle grocery store held and couldn't help but walk down the aisle to examine them. They stretched across the entire length and he was set on finding the perfect one for their party.

You see, that was what he had taken to calling it, their party. He was going to be sure it was wonderful just like the ones the Marauders would throw at Hogwarts; lots of food and music and a secret stash of alcohol. Lily wouldn't have to know about that last one he decided.

In order for the drink to be perfect, it needed to have lots of sugar, the most sugar of all of them he was thinking. He'd narrowed them all down to a specific brand that seemed rather brilliant and was left with choosing which flavor. He had never really tried muggle soda really. What he did know was that when muggles said something tasted like grape, it usually tasted like radioactive slime. He had learned that from the cold medicine supplied to him by Lily the last time he had a stuffed nose. For this very reason he had to be very careful with his selection.

He glanced over the bottle of pineapple soda one last time, taking in the high sugar label on the back of the bottle, and strutted down the aisle. He was quite pleased with his find and thought that James would be proud of him. Sadly, he didn't know where James was, but he figured that wouldn't be too much of a problem. The store couldn't be that big.

From what Sirius remembered, Lily had found them on the jams and jelly isle and he had moved approximately six feet before wandering off and discovering the treasure trove that was the soda isle. Six feet wasn't all that much. Retracing his steps Sirius successfully found, not the isle, but more food for their party. At least there was that.

After peering down several isles for his best friend and his best friend's pregnant wife Sirius decided that he was lost. He was lost because sitting in front of him were apples and oranges and he didn't recall ever walking past those with James when they had arrived. They had been looking for the good stuff after all.

Wrapping his arms around himself to ward off the chill of the fruit section, Sirius glanced around for something that looked familiar. With no luck he continued to wander, picking up a different bag of food that looked good here and there. With ever squeak of a shopping cart his head whipped around, hoping to spot the Potters, but usually it was some middle-aged man looking for something his wife had forgotten to buy for dinner. The floor caused a lot of squeaks, but it was never them.

"Prrroooonnngggsss," he whispered as if James would be able to hear him. "I'm lost in a muggle grocery sttttooorreee. Where aarrreeee you?"

An older women carting around a large bag of cat litter gave him a dirty look. He smiled charmingly back and heard her mutter something about 'children these days.' It was quite insulting really, seeing as he was an adult. Then again, most adults didn't get lost in stores. At that moment Sirius decided he wasn't really lost, he was just exploring just like at Hogwarts. What did he do while exploring at Hogwarts? Map it. There was an idea. He could draw a map of the grocery store and surely he'd be able to find his way out.

He looked to his left and saw convenient notebooks and packages of pens looking all shiny and new. Lily could pay for them once he found her. He grabbed a shiny red book with lined paper and ripped open a package of glitter pens, simply for the novelty of having a gold pen to go with his red notebook. He carefully drew two lines going down the middle of his paper to represent the isle he was standing in. Down the middle of his drawn isle he scrawled a careless 'CRAFTS'. Content with his work he moved to the next isle, drew another line a few centimeters from the crafts isle and labeled it 'CLEANING STUFF'. He was making progress already.

##########

"Goodness, only Sirius would get lost in a place like this," Lily said shaking her head as James peered down yet another isle.

"No sign of him here…just a lady with a bag of cat food that's bigger than she is," he sighed.

"Maybe she's seen him," Lily considered, brows furrowed. She walked towards the lady confidently, trying to appear warm and friendly at the same time. She liked to think that she had always been good with the elderly.

"Excuse me, mam?" she tapped the women on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Ever heard of personal space, young lady?" she snapped. Lily winced.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…we're just," she corrected as James came up behind her. "Looking for our friend."

"Well he's not over here so you better look elsewhere," the woman was about to return to her examining of the peanut butters until her eyes fell on Lily's stomach. Her deposition instantly changed. "My goodness! How far along are you deary?"

"He's due in June, late June," Lily supplied, trying to sound sweet. She had finally found a way to get to the women. She grabbed James' hand and intertwined it with her own.

"He? So it's a boy. What's his name?" she cooed.

"Harry, Harry James Potter."

"Are you James," she asked, turning to Lily's husband. He nodded proudly. "Is this your first?"

"Yes. We're very excited. It's taking a toll on me though; I haven't quite stopped working yet and have been awfully tired. As soon as we can find our friend I can go home and get some sleep," she crossed her fingers behind her back, not liking the little white lie she was telling the women. They had to find Sirius though, he couldn't handle muggles.

"Oh of course! Your friend! We want to get you home. What does he look like?"

"Probably very confused, yet fascinated at the same time," James put in. Lily pinched his arm and gave him a look. He just grinned.

"Well," Lily started. "He's about this tall," she rose up on her tiptoes, moving her hand a bit above James' head.

"He is not taller than me!" James argued.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but he is," she kissed him on the cheek and returned to her feet. "He is our age, black hair that should have been cut months ago. It's really healthy though, he probably takes care of it better than I do mine," she twirled a strand of her red hair around the tip of her finger.

"You know he's not gonna cut it, Lils. Apparently Marlene thinks it's charming."

"Charming my," Lily started but this time it was her that had to get pinched. "Anyway," she resumed. "He has grey eyes too that are kind of silvery, and he always looks like he's going to get into some kind of trouble. Just like him," Lily said pointing up to her husband. She turned back to the lady and saw recognition in her eyes.

"Oh yes, I saw him. Shouting something about…a deer? Or antlers or something. No offense or anything, but maybe you should have him see a doctor. He was talking to himself as if it were natural."

"I'm sure," James laughed.

"Can you tell us where you saw him?" Lily asked, sure that it was Sirius.

"He was by the crafts isle," the women nodded. Lily thanked her and the two rushed off. "Congratulations!" the lady called after them.

Lily rounded a corner that was in the general direction of the craft isle and stopped in her tracks when she saw what was in front of her. It was Sirius sitting in front of one of the freezers. He had quite the array of objects surrounding him. Snacks of all kinds were on either side and a bag of chips was open on his lap. He seemed to have some sort of tarp around his shoulders and a red notebook with scribbled lines and labels of gold in it was at his feet.

James bumped into Lily as she stopped, placing a hand on the small of her back in apology.

"Sorry, Lils."

"Hello Sirius," she smirked at the figure sitting on the ground. He looked up, suddenly relieved. Sirius jumped up, food flying everywhere.

"Oh my goodness, Sunshine! PRONGS! YOU FOUND ME! Not that I was lost I just…"

"Yeah, we get it," James grinned. "You're quite the survivalist aren't you, Padfoot? What's this," he asked picking up that notebook.

"A map, handy I know. This way no one will ever have to suffer the same fate I did," he proudly stated. "I was thinking of giving it to the manager, having them put copies at the end of every isle."

"That's brilliant and all, Sirius, but how about we go home now?" Lily asked. She pulled something from her cart, "I got snicker doodles!"

"You're amazing Sunshine!" he grinned, stooped down to scoop up all his food, and the three headed towards the checkout. Sirius was just glad that he hadn't been stuck there overnight. It would have been like a scene straight out of a horror movie. "This pineapple soda better have been worth it."

##########

Another late chapter, sorry guys. My family took an impromptu trip to our cabin this weekend. All these instances of me being late have made me come to a decision. Instead of me posting (Or trying to post) every Saturday I'm going to post once between Sunday and Saturday of each week. The chapters won't necessarily be seven days apart, but they will be every week if that makes any sense. For example, I post today but the next one might not be until Thursday or even Friday of next week. Even though it's more than seven days away I'll still be posting once for this week and once for next week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I found it very fun to write. If you have any questions about this new schedule just ask in the reviews! Thanks.

-Sweets5236


	8. Sleepover

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Beta: Cookies and Cream1234567

##########

Albus rubbed at his wrinkled temples wearily, long fingers shaking ever so slightly. He fidgeted in his large chair and a lengthy sigh escaped his lips. The world was far too complicated, he decided. He had the burden of bringing the complications to light as well. It was him that had taken to telling students their family had perished. It was him that had taken to informing the Order of the sinister disasters that were occurring daily. The weight of it all was immense.

The first thing Albus noticed about an individual when he was informing them of something was their eyes. When they were angry a flicker would dash across their pupil and when they were sad the color of their iris darkened as tears threatened. Happiness, however, was a joy to witness. Their eyes would grow wide and little sparkles, or twinkles, would appear in the very corner. Those were the hardest to catch, but a trained eye would notice them anywhere. Albus' favorite emotion to see in the eyes of those around him wasn't happiness though. It was love. It brought deeper layers to eyes. They turned into richer, more beautiful colors and just looking into them filled you with peace.

There were some people who were constantly filled with love. It would mingle in their eyes with the other emotions they so easily experienced. Those eyes were often the prettiest, the ones whose color was the most noticed. Few had the ability to love so dearly that it shown through their eyes. They were the people who Albus had come to respect the most.

"You won't be able to break the news sitting there, Albus," Phineas drawled. Albus glanced up, peering over his spectacles.

"If you were in my place, Mr. Black, I think you'd find this rather difficult as well."

"How hard can it be? Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I am sorry to say that your unborn child is likely to be targeted by-" Dumbledore cut him off.

"It's not that simple, Phineas," he said, his voice becoming harsh. "These two have already seen so much pain, this child is the brightest light in their world."

"They aren't the only ones who have seen pain, Albus."

"I do realize this, we've all seen the horrors of Tom. Another problem has risen, however. Alice Longbottom is due the very same time in almost exactly the same position."

"They've faced him three times?"

"Twice, if I remember correctly. There is easily time for a third."

"And the Potters?"

"Lily has faced him directly. The escape from him was one, James contributed giving him a single defiance as well. Lily's assistance at the Diagon Alley counts for her second. James also encountered Tom on a mission he was on with Sirius. The two's parts in Tom's capture of the muggle borns is a third."

"Surely they have defied him more than three times, Albus."

"I thought of this, but there is a fine line between defying someone and doing something against them. They have defied him thrice, there is no question."

"Then you need to tell them."

"I understand this, Phineas, believe me. It's a delicate subject, however, and has to be treated as so."

"Remind me how long ago it was that the Trelawney women spoke the prophecy?" Phineas spoke angrily.

"I know it has been several weeks and I have already warned James. He can do what he will with the information."

"Warned him? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I informed him of a prophecy that may or may not be concerning his family. I informed him I needed time to evaluate and when I came to a full understanding of the words I have heard I would let him know."

"And you have reached that understanding?"

"Yes."

"Then you must tell them."

"I will, Phineas. Tomorrow."

##########

"Blankets?"

"Check!" James heaved his armful of colorful blankets onto the floor and ran back upstairs.

"Pillows?"

"Check!" he exclaimed once more as he deposited the pillows he had retrieved.

"Large assortment or muggle and wizard movies, including several chick flicks incase Lily gets tired of blood and gore?"

"CHECK!" James yelled, most excited about those. Horror movies were his favorites. Granted, he hadn't seen one in years, but he was sure they'd be great. How scary could they be?

"And last, be definitely most important…FOOD!" Sirius finished. James nodded eagerly and rushed into the kitchen. Several seconds later a few loud crashes along with an angry 'JAMES POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING' ensued. Sirius decided that he should probably go help.

"Is there really all that much to carry?" Sirius asked walking into the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks as he saw what was in front of him.

He first noticed James, sitting on the ground, his glasses crooked on his nose. His hands were frozen by his head and in his hair was an awfully large amount of whipped cream. It was slowly dripping down forehead and onto his long nose. A large glob of the fluffy topping was resting on his shoulder. The second thing Sirius noticed was Lily glancing down at the can in her hand in shock.

"I…I just…" she stuttered, green eyes wide.

James finally made a move and swiped a finger full of cream out of his face and stuck it in his mouth, a slow smile beginning to appear. Seconds later her grabbed the pile on his shoulder and without second thought he flicked it right into Lily's face. Her lip started twitching and Sirius could tell she was trying not to smile.

Suddenly, she spun and sprayed her can right in his face, all over the front of his clothes and in his hair. Her laugh tinkled through the home and James and Sirius shared mischievous smiles. They grabbed two conveniently placed bottles of cream sitting on the table, but before they could make a move Lily dashed off, red hair flying behind her like flames. Her feet padded softly, but her never-ending laugh gave her away.

"You'll pay for what you did to me, Lily Potter!" Sirius called after her. "But first..." he spoke, turning towards James. A nice stream of whipped cream flew out of his newly opened can towards his best friend.

"You watch your back Padfoot," James exclaimed as Sirius dashed off. He shook his can eagerly, wanting to get the best out of his can. It was going to be a long night.

##########

"You still have whipped cream in your hair."

"Gosh dang it, I thought I had gotten it all out," James complained, swiping at his rumpled locks.

"Not quite," Lily laughed.

The three had immensely enjoyed their whipped cream fight and had started the large number of movies that they planned on watching. They had, of course, changed into clean clothes and were sure to wipe the walls that had been sprayed. Granted, there were some spots that they had missed, yet they were far too weary to do a thorough cleaning. Thus being said, they were on the ground watching Star Wars on Lily's telly, surrounded by junk food, blankets, and pillows.

Sirius had been thrilled to show James and Lily the many treasures he had found during his adventure at the grocery store, the pineapple soda being his crown jewel. Large cups of the fizzy liquid sat by each of them. Sirius found it brilliant, Lily found it slowly growing on her, and James thought it tasted like sugared carrots.

"I don't see how muggles can get in space like this…can wizards even do it?" Sirius asked, squinting at the flashing lights on the screen.

"They're not actually in space, riding giant space ships, and shooting lasers, Sirius," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Then how are they in space, riding giant space ships, and shooting lasers?" He exclaimed, looking extremely confused.

"Movie magic, Sirius, movie magic."

"Muggles have…magic?"

"Not our kind of magic, their own kind, the digital editing and effects kind. It's quite brilliant really."

"So is it actually magic or not?"

"It is not. It's…technology."

"Just go with it, Sirius," James finally spoke. "I've stopped trying to understand muggles ages ago. It makes everything a lot easier, believe me."

"Fair enough," Sirius shrugged. "You have to admit though, these muggles are genius."

##########

One hour later

"What time is it?"

"Lils, it's only eleven o'clock," James answered.

"Eleven? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we're positive."

"Well…I think Harry needs more pineapple soda, he's growing quite fond of it," she replied, rubbing her stomach.

"Harry's fond of it?" Sirius murmured to James.

"Apparently," he whispered back.

"Also," Lily started. "I'm pretty sure Darth Vader is Luke's father…"

"What the heck makes you think that?" Sirius exclaimed, head whipping around.

"Well Vader is father in German…"

"I think it's just the pregnancy hormones speaking, Lily," James assured her. She shrugged.

"Guess we'll just have to wait until the next one comes out."

##########

Two hours later

"Holy cow James, I don't think I've stayed up this late by my own free will." Lily spoke, eyes drooping.

"It's only one in the morning…"

"Still," she argued, beginning to shift in her seat. "I'm bored, let's do something fun."

"Movies are fun, right James? Movies are tons of fun," Sirius winced as the character on screen got his head sliced off.

"Not this horrible stuff! You're giving the baby nightmares!"

"I don't think babies dream, Lily," James argued.

"No, I think they do," she supplied, nodding her head.

"He can't even see the movie!" Sirius exclaimed.

"He can hear it though! That's almost worse," she said beginning to look worried. She hadn't moved her head from the movie the whole time. "What if one of those guys is in our neighborhood, James?"

"One of what guys?"

"The crazy, psycho axe murderers," she lowered her voice as they could hear her. Her eyes were focused on the screen and they'd widen with every new scene.

"Aren't crazy and psycho the same thing?" Sirius mumbled. Lily waved her hand in his face, signaling for him to be quiet. She pulled her leg's up and sat crossed them underneath her on the couch, fingers at her lips and brows furrowed.

"Oh my goodness," she breathed. "How stupid are you? Don't go down there!" She jumped, spilling a whole bucket of popcorn on the ground in the process. "I told you!" she exclaimed, pointing at the T.V. "Now you're dead," she shook her head before grabbing the remote and flipping it off. "NEW MOVIE!" she exclaimed.

"Have you ever seen a scary movie before, Lily?" James asked her, looking amused.

"Not really," she shook her head as she got off the couch and began sifting through their pile of videos. She suddenly stood. "I vote pancakes."

"Pancakes?" James asked, obviously confused. She nodded eagerly and swiped her cup of pineapple soda off the ground, sloshing several drops onto the carpet. Her long red hair, now tied up at the top of her head, flopped with each movement.

"Chocolate chip pancakes…with peanut butter…and string cheese."

"Is this one of those craving things Marlene told me about?" Sirius whispered to James as they watched Lily march into the kitchen. James sighed before standing.

"That's exactly what it is."

##########

Three hours later

"James?" Lily whispered.

"Yes, love?" he replied, eyes on the action movie he and Sirius had started. It was just getting to the good part.

"I think I'm dying," she murmured, seriously sounding worried. He glanced down at her head in his lap.

"And why's that?" he asked, rubbing her back. She was lying on her side, her feet stretched out onto Sirius' lap.

"The light hurts my eyes…and I'm hearing this weird buzzing noise…and my hand won't stop shaking," she moved her quivering hand in front of his face.

"You're just tired and full of sugar, you're fine, I promise," he assured her.

"Are you positive, James Potter? Or are you just trying to get me to stop talking?" she asked him. Sirius shushed them from the other side of the couch and she kicked his arm.

"I'm positive. You know you can go to sleep if you'd like? You don't have to stay awake any longer."

"I'm a big girl, James, I can tough it out," she nodded, not willing to give up. Once she realized she wasn't dying she knew she could do anything.

"Good for you."

##########

Three hours later

"James! James! James! Guess what!" Lily spoke happily. He looked up from the game of chess he had been playing with Sirius. Lily had gone to clean up their pancake mess from one in the morning and make herself some cereal.

"What?" he asked her.

"It's seven o'clock and do you know what that means?"

"That you successfully pulled an all-nighter?" Sirius supplied.

"Yes, but that's not the important thing," she said shaking her head.

"Then what's the important thing?" James asked, running a hand through his hair. His wife was hilarious when she was tired, he decided. She wasn't half as proper and serious as she usually was.

"I can sleep!" The biggest grin he had seen in ages was on her face.

"Um, Lily? I don't think so."

Both James and Lily turned to Sirius who had moved to their window. Sitting contently on the ledge was a gorgeous tawny owl, it's eyes an interesting hazel. Sirius was holding a note in his hand, one he had obviously retrieved from the owl's beaks. It was addressed to the Potters in the looping handwriting with green ink that they had all come to recognize.

Lily's sleep would have to wait.

##########

Chapter 8! Thank you all who reviewed last chapter, it really means a lot.


	9. Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Beta: Cookies and Cream1234567

##########

"Professor, you wanted to see us?" James asked as he guided Lily into Dumbledore's office.

"Yes, I hope I didn't wake you," Albus noted, taking in Lily's sleepy eyes. She chuckled, thinking of the night before.

"Not at all, Albus," she spoke smoothly, trying to hold the yawn that was rising in her throat. He smiled, but it was short lived.

"I know you're probably wondering why I called you hear," he said with a tired voice.

"We trust that whatever you have to tell us is important, sir," James nodded. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"If only the you were just as polite during your Hogwarts days, Mr. Potter. Surely it would have saved Minerva years of troublemaking." James grinned at the comment, knowing that Dumbledore was correct. "Before we get to the more…serious matters, I have to ask, how have you been feeling, Lily?"

"Fine…a bit lopsided at some moments, but otherwise brilliant," she grinned.

"I trust Harry is doing well?"

"Wonderfully," she spoke without second thought. Dumbledore smiled again.

"Remind me, when is he due?" Lily placed her hand on her stomach.

"July 28 of this year, right in the middle of the summer," she said shaking her head. "What a fun time to be in labor," she chuckled. It was the only thing about Harry's arrival that she wasn't looking forward to. A crease appeared in Albus' forehead at her words and she frowned.

"The end of July," Dumbledore commented, seeming to be speaking more to himself than to James and Lily.

"Is there something wrong?" James asked him, beginning to look worried. Albus Dumbledore was acting strangely, which was saying something. The man was brilliant and it was difficult to feel the need to question the things he said.

"I came to you, James, about a prophecy I heard, you remember?" Dumbledore asked him, blue eyes suddenly weary. James nodded, clasping Lily's hand in his own. "I've thought about it and consulted several…professionals on the matter and have come to the decision that you two should know what was said to me."

"A prophecy?" Lily asked doubtfully.

"How accurate is something like that going to be?" James started. Dumbledore nodded, understanding the worry.

"I have heard very few prophecies in my time, Mr. Potter. I realize how obscure it may sound, but I believe that what was told to me is true."

"And it's about us?" Lily confirmed. Dumbledore nodded.

"Perhaps it would be best if I simply told it to you?" he asked.

James glanced at Lily, gaging what she whished for. She appeared nervous, her eyes darting from himself to Dumbledore and back. He saw her knee shaking slightly and placed his hand upon it. She looked up at him, red locks framing her face and green eyes wide. Her freckles became more and more prominent as the days got warmer. She finally gave the slightest of nods. She wanted to know what Albus had to say, and so did he.

James looked back up at Dumbledore who seemed to have been observing their interactions. The aging man had always been fascinated by the way the two had communicated with each other, even while they had been at school. There was so much they could say with just a simple look. He suddenly wished he had someone to share something like that with. More important things were at hand, however, as James nodded, confirming that they wanted to hear what Ms. Trelawney had prophesied.

Albus took a deep breath and spoke all.

##########

"Marlene?" Sirius called, sticking his head in the door. All was quiet so he hesitantly stepped inside.

Ever since Marlene had moved in with him the flat had been much tidier. The shelves were dusted, the tables swiped clean, and the carpet clean nicely. He suspected it was because she was a closet clean freak and couldn't stand living in the mess that had been there previously.

At the moment, it was just the two of them living there, something he wasn't quite sure of. He loved her, with all of his heart, but sharing a home together seemed to be taking a rather large step. The only reason she had been staying in the flat with the boys in the first place was because she offered the flat she and Alice had previously shared to be Frank and Alice's place until they found a decent house.

Since Marlene had moved in Peter seemed to avoid the flat and had finally moved into a nice little place of his own with some money he had saved up. Sirius was rather proud of his mousy friend; it had been some time since he had seen Peter do anything for himself. Last he had heard, Peter was even thinking of getting some type of pet, an owl maybe, he had said. The two still chatted and had lunch together every Thursday. Often James would join them and it was almost like being back at Hogwarts.

Remus, however, had left for several weeks to 'see the world'. The only reason he was able to get a sum of money to do this was from James and Lily. The Potters had insisted on giving Remus an amount of coin that would let him relax and take a break from the harsh realities that Lord Voldemort had been pressing upon them all. He had only agreed to go once Lily assured him that traveling would look good on his resume. He finally gave in, deciding that he'd finally take the time to discover more about the dark creatures he had always been so interested in.

All being said, Sirius' home was no longer a bachelor pad. He actually ate something besides take out every night and was growing accustomed to the smell of perfume in the air. He was wondering if that was how James felt, having married and moved in with Lily. Sirius appreciated all that Marlene was doing; yet sometimes he couldn't help but screw up.

Accidently spilling Firewhiskey on the couch was what had drove him to the Potter's the night before. Marlene absolutely despised the scent of the burning liquid. He still couldn't believe he let her have the power to kick him out of his own house though. He was, as James would say, whipped. Having realized that himself, he understood how obvious it must really be to everyone else. For some reason, however, he didn't really care. As long as Marlene was there for him to hold and love he'd be happy. As cliché as it sounds, Sirius never thought he'd ever feel that way about someone.

"Marls?" he called out her name once again. He quieted once he realized that she was probably still asleep.

With quiet steps he made his way through the kitchen and down the hallway, which led to all of the rooms. His was the one at the end and Marlene's was the one at the beginning, simply by coincidence. She had taken over Frank's room and it was barely recognizable.

The walls were charmed a blue the color of the sky and the carpet was a plush, pure white. It was a carpet color he'd never be able to pull off due to the fact that every little mark showed up on it. Somehow, however, Marlene was always able to keep it clean. Dozens of pillows were scattered everywhere and even more pictures lined the right wall, reminding him of his room back at Grimmauld Place. The left wall, however, was taken up by a giant whiteboard. All kinds of drawings covered its surface in numerous different colors. Smack in the center of the room was Marlene's bed, her resting form in the middle of it.

Sirius shuffled over and kneeled down beside it; Marlene made quite the amusing facial expressions while she slept. He poked her a bit, just in the shoulder with the very tip of his finger. She shifted underneath her sheets, but her eyes stayed closed.

"Maaaarrrrllleeeennnneeee," he whispered in a singsong voice.

He saw her brows furrow and knew she was awake and ignoring him. His hand crept to where he assumed her ribcage was and began tickling her mercilessly. Her eyes finally shot open. She seemed amused and annoyed at the same time, trying to hold in her giggles. Before long it was too much for her to handle and the sound of her laughter filled the room.

"Sirius!" she pleaded as he tickled her. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" she laughed loudly. "Please! Mercy, mercy! I give in!" she ended up calling. He grinned, pleased with his efforts, and withdrew his hand.

"Have you forgiven me yet?" he asked her with a smirk, sitting down cross-legged on her floor. She examined him with a weary eye before finally cracking the smallest of smiles.

"Fine," she breathed. "I forgive you. No more Firewhiskey in the house though," she added.

"But Marlene!" Sirius pouted.

"But nothing, Mister," she responded easily, swinging her legs out of bed and standing up to stretch.

"Where am I supposed to have my Firewhiskey then? If I can't have it here because you're too worried about me spilling it, and I can't have it at James' because the smell makes Lily throw up, and I can't have it at Peter's because he gets drunk too easy, then where am I supposed to have it?"

"Here's an idea!" Marlene exclaimed, face brightening. "How about you don't! Alcohol is bad for you Sirius, drink some orange juice or something,"

He followed her out of her room and into the kitchen where she proceeded to tie her hair atop her head with a band around her wrist. Her curls had been growing quite long and several stray tendrils fell into her face. She blew them away before grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

"Orange juice?" he spoke as if it were an abomination. "Orange juice, Marlene? Who do you think I am?"

"Sirius Black, the man who would do anything to make sure I was happy. If not, I guess I could just…leave?" she said teasingly. She got some water from the fridge and filled her glass up high.

"Marlene! I'm actually starting to like the house being clean and smelling like coconut lime perfume all the time!"

"Guess you'll just have to find a way to get me to stay," she sung, taking a sip before placing the clear glass onto the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Bacon? You like bacon, yeah? Everyone likes bacon, that'll get you to stay," he begged, even starting to move towards the fridge.

"Oh calm down," Marlene laughed. "I'm not leaving you Sirius," she turned to him and took his face in her hands, standing on her tiptoes slightly. His cheeks were rough and silver eyes trusting. He knew she had been joking; she'd never leave him. "That bacon would be nice though," she smiled cheekily before pecking him on the lips and moving to go use the restroom.

"Gosh Marlene," he muttered after her, shaking his head.

He knew she was telling him the truth. He trusted her and her warm brown eyes. She was the sincerest person he had ever met. Her laugh held no secrets and her smile told him all; her words were gentle and sweet, it was his new favorite kind of music. Of course, he hadn't told her this. He was afraid. She hadn't said those three special words yet either though, and he knew that she was waiting until he said them first. She was clever; it would be good for him really, to say them himself without any poking or prodding.

He knew that he loved Marlene McKinnon for a long time. He knew that Lily knew he did as well. He had told her, searching for her advice. It was just after that that Voldemort had rounded up the muggle-born parents and Sirius' brother had died. Time escaped him, though he never forgot about it. How could he? It ran through his mind every second he was with her. He was surprised it hadn't slipped out yet.

Suddenly, Sirius wondered why he didn't just let it. He could just say the words. It really didn't have to be anything special or grand, it just had to be honest. She would be able to tell that he meant his words and it had been long enough that he was sure of them.

Sirius watched as she came into the kitchen, still in her pajamas with her hair up. She grabbed some things for breakfast from the fridge, placing them besides the bacon he had gotten out once she had left. Marlene looked so beautiful just then, so natural and serene. So he said it.

"Marlene, I love you."

##########

James and Lily were sitting on the brown couch in their front room. The window was open letting in the warming air and light smell of roses and lavender. He had his arm around her and her head was resting softly on his shoulder. Her eyes were red rimmed and the green in them was intensified. James' glasses sat crookedly on his nose and his hair was sticking up further than usual.

They simply sat there and there was nothing else to it. Silence surrounded them and it was nice. It was easy. It was the only thing that kept them from sobbing. James' thumb was rubbing circles on Lily's leg and her hand was resting on her stomach, feeling Harry's feeble kicking.

It would be okay, they had convinced themselves. Dumbledore had told them of a prophecy that could have easily been concerning their family, but they had hope. It could be a number of other families as well…it was a big world. Even if the prophecy was speaking of them, Voldemort didn't know about it. They'd just have to hope that he never would.

With that the two fell into a long awaited asleep on that brown couch. It would be okay.

##########

Chapter 9 :). Sorry for the wait all! I had some request for more Marlene and Sirius, so I hope it met up to everyone's expectations. Please review and tell me what you think!

-Sweets5236


	10. Alice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Beta: Cookies and Cream1234567**

**##########**

Lily swept into the kitchen, light on her feet and robe flowing behind her. She spun a bit to swing the fridge open and pull out a pitcher of water. She had placed it onto the table when James walked in, straightening his robes. They were a nice shade of blue today, simple, yet charming. Their color made the inky blackness of his hair stand out. She stepped forward and tugged on them, pecking a kiss on his lips and attempting to straighten out the fly-aways atop his head.

"Morning, darling," she breathed; popping two pieces of bread into the toaster she had insisted they buy.

"Morning Lily," he replied, sitting himself in a seat at the table. He drew his wand from his pocket and began to carve little shapes into the table, more out of habit than anything. It was overflowing with all the little pictures that their friends had bestowed upon it. If they wished to continue the tradition they'd soon have to buy a new wooden table.

"Orange juice?" she asked him, opening the fridge once more. He frowned and stood.

"Sit down Lily, you need rest," he urged, grabbing her by the waist and guiding her to a chair.

"Calm yourself," she laughed. "I'm just fine making breakfast."

"Just fine?" he scoffed. "One month Lily, one month. For all we know Harry could come this very moment."

"No James, Harry's not going to becoming any time soon, I should hope not at least. I'm personally hoping he'll be late…a few weeks even," she sighed. An August baby sounded nice. It sounded safe.

"Even if he is born as 'July dies' it will all be fine, Lily," he assured her. Nevertheless, Lily could still hear the fear in his voice.

"Let's not think of that now, though," she decided. "What do you want on your toast?" she asked him, making the moves to stand. He lightly pressed her shoulders back down into the chair.

"_I'll _get it. SIT," he spoke commandingly. She rolled her eyes, yet followed his words nonetheless.

"Any big plans for today?" she asked him as he bustled around the kitchen, pulling various jams out of the cupboards and fridge.

"Not much," he replied. "Paperwork, lots of that as usual. Sirius and I are having a competition though, that will be fun."

"Competition?" Lily questioned.

"We guess how many people in the office have dark marks, it's a riot," he laughed.

"You do realize that not all of his followers have dark marks? Only the ones in the center do," she spoke.

"Well we know that, we just like to pretend they all do."

"How are you to know then?"

"Whether or not they're death eaters?"

"Yes."

"They just have this look about them, like they have stick up their-"

"James," she spoke warningly.

"Bum…"

"Better," she supplied. She had been trying to get James to stop swearing, they couldn't have him cursing around Harry. Besides, he needed to get out of the habit anyway.

"What are you doing today?" he asked her.

"Putting together a shopping list probably," she said, picking up the piece of toast he had set in front of her.

"Don't miss me too much," he grinned cheekily, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Enjoy your competition," she replied as he made his way to the fireplace.

"Thanks, see you tonight," he called before he disappeared in a poof of green smoke.

##########

Lily sighed and pressed her hand to her forehead. She had told him the truth. Making a shopping list was indeed in her plans for the day, but she was also going to go and _buy_ the things on the list. James was adamant about her not going anywhere without him, but she needed to pick up some vitamins and such at the apothecary in Diagon Alley. She had been feeling rather under the weather and didn't wish to worry him. It was simply that she needed more nutrients for the baby than her food along could supply. James wouldn't understand due to the fact that he was so very protective. It was for his own good, she had convinced herself.

She tugged at her own day robes she had put on, flattening out their dark grey color. She wished to be inconspicuous and the grey was perfect and brought out her eyes. Lily moved to the bathroom as well and pulled out her wand, muttering a simple spell to change the color of her hair under her breath. She inspected her roots, making sure none of her vibrant red was still present and was pleased to see that she had successfully changed her hair to a dark brown. It was pleasant color for her skin and eyes; actually, she found herself liking it a lot more than the blonde she sometimes used when going out.

Within seconds she was stepping out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley, having taken the floo network directly there. It wouldn't be long before she was unable to use the floo. She was still worried of hurting Harry, but desperately needed the vitamins. In all honestly, Lily figured she didn't have the best common sense at the time, but went with it anyway. The apothecary was but a few yards from the Cauldron, she'd be in and out in no time.

"Lily," some one reached out and touched her shoulder, calling her name. She spun around, grabbing her stomach only to meet the dark eyes of one she hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Sev," she breathed. How he had recognized her she did not know.

Lily glanced over her old friend, disappointed in what she saw. His form was slim, unhealthily so, and his features paler than she had remembered. His dark hair was long and stringy, his nose as sloped as ever. He reminded her of James in that moment, but only for a second. The two shared the same worried look in their eyes; it was something she could not deny.

"You shouldn't be here," he murmured ushering her to the side of a building. His hand on her elbow made her squirm.

"I'm perfectly fine and would appreciate it if you _didn't touch me_," she spoke bitingly, her voice coming out harsher than she had intended. He flinched away and she felt the guilt creep in. She reached her hand out to touch him, but thought better of it and drew it back to rest on her stomach. She saw his eyes glance there and he scowled.

"When are you due?" he choked out.

"I don't know if I should say," she whispered, seeing the look in his eyes.

"Tell me, Lily, please," he looked so lost then, so alone.

"The end of July," his face fell and for a moment she thought he knew. How could he though? It was Dumbledore who had heard the prophecy, Dumbledore and Dumbledore alone. There was no way. He finally looked back up at her.

"Go home, Lily, go home and don't come out alone again," he gripped her shoulders and her eyes widened. She saw the horrid mark on his wrist as his robes slid down his arm. She had always known, she had just denied it. He was one of them.

"I can handle myself Severus and would appreciate it if you didn't draw attention to me," she hissed, glancing around. He paled even further, if at all possible, and took a large step back. She narrowed her eyes and frowned. "How did you recognize me?" she finally asked, wanting to know what the flaw in her disguise was. Was it her pregnancy? Her green eyes?

"The way you carry yourself," he spoke softly. "Like you're so in control that nothing else around you matters because you can handle it. Not many people can walk like that."

"That's nice Sev," the name felt unfamiliar on her tongue. "I need to go now, to get some thing." Lily turned to leave, but he grabbed her upper arm. She spun around; ready to demand he let her go, but his eyes made her stop.

"You need to be careful Lily."

"I know."

"And your friend, the pregnant one," he started.

"Alice?"

"Watch her, she may need your help," Lily was about to ask him what he meant but in seconds he had let go of her arm, stepped back, and was gone with the spin of his heels and a loud 'POP'.

Lily shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself. A chilled wind swept through her then brown locks and she shivered. With that she left, not even bothering to get the vitamins she had arrived for.

##########

James burst into his home, eyes frantically searching out Lily' familiar form. He raced from room to room, hoping to see her locks of red, only to find her out in the garden, tending to the strawberries. The sun was giving them a rather hard time and Lily was determined to keep them alive and well.

She was on her knees, hunched over the blooming plants, stomach nearly touching the ground. It was quite uncomfortable really, but she found herself, and Harry, getting used to the awkward position. Besides that, the sun was nice and comforting on her back.

"Lily!" he called after her once his eyes had caught her figure. Her head whipped up at his hurried tone. Their eyes met and she knew something was wrong.

Lily stood carefully, using her hands on the ground to help her up. She stretched her back a bit before walking to where James was standing. He brushed bits of dirt off her forehead that she must have accidentally rubbed him. A smile came to his lips as he took her in. Her large shirt was hanging off of her shoulders as her clothes always did. While her stomach continued to grow the rest of her remained the same. It made buying clothing a nuisance, but she had grown used to wearing the large shirts that would barely stretch across her stomach yet droop at her shoulders. Her growing hair was piled atop her head, bits and pieces floating out here and there. Her freckles were becoming more vibrant as the time she spent in the sun lengthened. While Lily was growing more and more beautiful, James seemed to becoming more and more grey.

His hair was longer than it had been, in dire need of a haircut, and lacked the usual bounce it had always held. His wire glasses on his long nose were constantly crooked seeing as he had better things to do than adjust them every few minutes and his hazel eyes, while still loving and pure, held a sadness and almost…depression Lily had never seen before. His complexion was awfully pale and Lily noticed he seemed to be losing weight as well. It made her wonder what she was missing out in the real world.

She smiled encouragingly, wanting him to be able to tell her what it was that was happening. Usually he woke around eight, making sure she had breakfast to eat and a good book to read before leaving through the floo and returning around six. They were brilliant hours really, perfect for their lifestyle. It wasn't often that he was out late, especially since the Ministry had been corrupted. James had given up on Order missions until the baby was born as well. His eyes widened as he realized why he had come home early from work in the first place.

"Frank," he finally breathed, moving his hand to cup her cheek. "He's gone missing."

"Missing?" Lily echoed, not believing what she was hearing.

"They sent him out to the field last week, he was to be gone for a few days, but he still hasn't gotten back."

"They actually sent him out? I thought they were hardly doing that any more."

"That's the thing Lils, they aren't doing that anymore, yet they sent him out any way," he spoke in a hushed voice. He watched as Lily finally realized what he was saying.

"They're trying to get rid of him," she breathed. James nodded and he saw Lily's frown deepen. She looked up at him, green eyes wide. "Why didn't Alice tell me? I saw her just two days ago!"

It was true; Alice and Lily had taken to bonding over movies and popcorn. They'd sit side by side on the couch and Harry and Neville would kick at each other. They'd laugh, creating stories about the wonderful adventures their children would go on together. Granted, Alice had seemed a little on edge the last time Lily had seen her, but not once had she mentioned anything about Frank being sent out by the Ministry.

"She was worried Lily, and I'm guessing she didn't want you to worry as well. That's why I didn't tell you."

"You should have though James," she spoke, a smidge angry with the both of them. "Frank is my friend as well."

"I know and I'm sorry Lily, truly."

"What are we going to do James? Does anyone know? Sirius? Marlene? Remus? Dumbledore? Do they know?"

"Dumbledore knows, I told him just this morning when he suggested I tell you," James spoke, his words slowing down Lily knew there was more, she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"He's okay, isn't he?" she whispered.

"Alice went after him."

**_#########_**


	11. Returning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Beta: Cookies and Cream1234567**

**##########**

"We got here as soon as we heard," Marlene breathed to Lily, pulling Sirius behind her.

Lily nodded and glanced around at those who had gathered in Dumbledore's office for the emergency Order meeting he had called. Familiar faces, ones she hadn't seen in quite some time, were everywhere. The last time they had an emergency Order meeting…well it hadn't been in quite some time. Voldemort had been rather…silent. He was keeping to the shadows and most obviously preparing. For what they had not known, but it seemed that the kidnapping of Frank was part of it.

Honestly, Lily was still in shock. The one day she had gone out, against her husband's wishes, she'd run into Severus Snape who had warned her to watch Alice. The same day Alice's husband got kidnapped and she ran after him. What were the chances? Lily was planning on taking Severus' words to heart, but she _definitely _hadn't expected them to become clear the very same day. To think she could have done something, somehow stopped Alice, it broke her heart.

"Do you have any idea what really happened?" Marlene questioned. "Lily? Lily?" she waved her hand in front of her dazed friend's face before Lily finally looked up eyes wide.

"Sorry, what was that?" Lily had obviously been deep in thought.

Instead of answering Lily's question, Marley swooped in, wrapping her arms tightly around Lily's shoulders. Lily tensed, trying to remember the last time Marlene had hugged her; her friend wasn't a very touchy person. Soon enough she melted into Marlene's arms, bringing her own up and around her best friend and breathing in the familiar scent of her coconut lime perfume. It brought back such wonderful memories; memories with Alice, that Lily felt her eyes prickle and a lump grow in her throat.

"You're going to make me cry, Marley," Lily whispered into her friend's shoulder.

"As if you hadn't been crying before I got here," Marlene laughed. She was right though; Lily hated to admit it. Her pregnancy hormones were destroying her ability to keep her cool.

"We're going to find her, right?" Lily murmured even softer, not wanting anyone besides Marlene to hear.

"We found you, didn't we?" Lily winced.

"I forgot, you've been through this once before."

"It's not fun Lily, but we'll be okay, she will too."

"How do you know?"

"Well, it's a feeling; in your stomach. It kind of sits there and it clenches up when things go bad and relaxes when things are good. It sits there like a rock when you don't know what's happening. I think that if something was really wrong, we'd feel it."

"She's pregnant, Marley," Lily said, pulling back and looking her friend in the eye. It was what had been worrying her most from the beginning. What of little Neville?

"He'll be okay too," Marlene responded, knowing just what she was thinking. Lily sighed heavily, all of her worries and problems flowing out into the air. It was going to be a very long day.

###########

"How'd Lily take it, mate?" Sirius asked as he and James migrated to the other side of the room in order to give Lily and Marlene some space. James frowned

"It was strange really; she's been in a daze this whole time,"

"Well that's understandable, isn't it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but this is different. I'm sure it's nothing really. I'm just not used to seeing Lily act this way. Usually she gets all heroic and frazzled."

"She's probably just tired," Sirius assured him, not wanting James to worry.

"You're right; I'm worrying for no reason. Anyway, how's your bike?"

"Better, much better. I think she just needed a bit of rest and a touch-up, she's working like new. We rode her over, actually. She's being admired by a hoard of students; McGonagall's going to kill me."

"Aren't you worried they'll mess with it?"

"Ha, they should try. I placed a nice little charm over the beauty; touch and they'll be zapped. Nothing too brutal, just a bit of a shock."

"Clever," James nodded appreciatively. It was then he heard steps from behind him, but thought better of tensing up; he was in Dumbledore's office after all. It was quite a shock when the person simply joined in their conversation.

"You better hide Sirius, I saw McGonagall by your bike on my way up, she did _not _look happy." Both James and Sirius spun around at the sound of the familiar voice.

He looked well, hair longer and fuller than usual, brushing his ears and falling just above his amber eyes. His face was a nice shade, displaying a natural tan that covered his usual paleness. James saw his scars had faded and became just little raised lines on his face. His clothing was nice as well, modest, yet clean and well kept. Yes, it was the middle of the month, the time this man looked remarkably healthier than usual, but neither James nor Sirius had seen him looking quite so well before. It was Remus.

"Remus!" James exclaimed. He strode forward and pulled his friend into a large hug, mussing up his hair. Sirius joined in, squishing them all together.

"Moony, you're back!" Sirius laughed, a wide grin stretching across his face, silver eyes twinkling.

"That I am," Remus spoke, his tone showing genuine happiness.

"How was your trip, brilliant?"

"Of course it was, Padfoot!" Remus exclaimed, face lighting up. "I traveled the world, saw all sorts of things! It was amazing! Have you seen a Hinkeypuck before? Nasty little creatures, but absolutely fascinating."

"Look at you, Moony!" James said, taking a step back. "I think you've found what you like to do!"

"Who would have thought? Makes sense though, a dark creature being interested in dark creatures. You know, other creatures are under stereotypes just like werewolves, they're amazing though."

"Speaking of your furry problem? How was that?" Sirius wondered out loud.

"Well, being in more relaxed climate helped, and I found this handy salve for the day after, heals everything up nicely. I was…content. Not as fun as running around with you guys, but not horrible either."

"You're back early though, what happened?" James asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Frank went missing and Alice followed! Why wouldn't I come back?"

"You came back from your trip around the world to help us find them? You really are brilliant, Moony."

In that moment Remus realized how nice it was to be back. Coming home he found the flat nice, neat, and quiet, Sirius and Marlene having already left. It appeared that Marlene had really been laying down the law when it came to the cleanliness of where she was staying. After setting his things in an empty room, not caring if it was the same one he had been in before, he had headed straight for Hogwarts. If there was one thing he missed while he was gone, it was the company of his fellow Marauders.

"They're my friends, plus I figured you lot would need all the help you could get," he grinned, punching Sirius in the arm.

"How'd you know? That they were missing, I mean."

"Dumbledore and I have kept communication."

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed. "What about your whole soul searching, cut off from the wizarding world thing? I thought you said we couldn't write you!"

"You didn't actually expect me to keep zero contact with the Order? I did my fair share of helping while I was gone, did a bit of underground searching."

"Blimey," James breathed. "You're joking."

"Not at all, there are packs of werewolves all over Europe; I told a good number of them our cause. I wasn't the only one spreading the word of our efforts though. I made a friend, actually," his face suddenly flushed.

"A lady friend?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows and the boys chuckled.

Remus grinned, knowing that his expression must have given it away. He wasn't embarrassed though; he had no reason to be. Evelyn. That was her name. She was wonderful and could make him smile with the simplest of words. He, in fact, had a picture of her tucked in the pocket of his robes. It was something she had given to him once she knew he was leaving.

"Her name is Evelyn," he informed them. "She works undercover for the French Ministry."

"French?" James asked, recognizing the origin.

"Yes," he nodded, cheeks darkening once more.

"So you found a French girlfriend? Way to go, Moony!"

"Not quite my girlfriend, but…" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let me guess, the whole 'long distance' thing?"

"We promised to write, maybe find a way to visit every now and again. I really like her," he admitted, a smile forming. James patted him on the back.

"I'm happy for you, Moony," he grinned.

"Want to see her?" he asked. The boy, of course, began looking around as if she would pop up from behind his back. Remus laughed before pulling the picture out of his pocket and holding it in front of their faces.

In the photo Evelyn was beautiful, natural and laughing. He himself was sitting at her side, arm around her shoulders. The two were on a wooden bench, without a care in the world. Her head tilted back with a wide grin on her face, her honey hair swinging around her as she looked back at Remus. It was styled artfully, cut above her shoulders and curled in a somewhat twenties wave style. She'd bring her slim finger up to tap his nose and he'd shake his head, laughing alongside her. Her eyes were big and child-like, a beautiful midnight blue that he hadn't seen on anyone but her. The picture alone made him smile.

"She's gorgeous, Moony," Sirius grinned.

"Well," James spoke. "We'll have to find the Longbottom's fast so you can get back to your girl, Moony." Remus smiled a small smile, somewhat uncomfortable with being so happy in a time so dire for everyone.

"I don't want to…well we want to find them quickly it's just…"

"Look Moony, you deserve this. We're going to find them and then everything will be great again,"

"Great? Here? With Voldemort on the loose?"

"_Relatively_ great."

"Well…I sure hope so," Remus sighed.

"Now go and see Lily, she'll have your head if she knew you were here and didn't go to talk to her," James finally said, pushing him in the direction of his wife and the chatting Marlene. Remus turned around before walking towards them.

"It's good to be back," and the smile was on his face once more.

###########

**Remus is back! Yay! Sorry for the late update though, I promise there's a reason. I am going to be gone from tomorrow morning until late Saturday due to a trek that the youth of my church is participating in. I'm posting this chapter as the chapter for both last week and this week. Think of it as a really late chapter for last week and an early chapter for this week. Thus being said, I've been crazy busy and haven't had the time to get this chapter to my beta so it is currently unedited. Please excuse the mistakes. Thanks so much for reading!**

**-Sweets5236**


	12. The Lead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Beta: To be edited and replace the currently posted chapter at a different date.**

##########

**Eight days later**

"Eggs or pancakes today do you think?" Lily asked with a yawn as she spun into the kitchen. James was sitting at the kitchen table, face lying against the rough wood. His hair flopped over his eyes and his glasses were set out beside him. Lily was fairly certain that he had pajamas on underneath his day robes.

"Both, Emmaline can't have gluten, remember? Everyone had eggs yesterday though," he mumbled. He may appear tired, but his mind was still wide awake.

"You're right, grab me the skillet, will you?" she asked him, tying her hair atop her head. James raked his hand through his hair before standing and rummaging through the cabinets for Lily's skillet.

Lily had taken to bringing breakfast to the members of the Order every morning. She discovered that not many of them had the time to eat before they left the house and went to either the Burrow or Dumbledore's office for the meetings. They needed their sleep and didn't wish to wake up early to make themselves something. Lily, however, got plenty of sleep seeing as how she was on maternity leave at the Ministry and wasn't allowed to go on missions. Waking up a bit early to throw something together for them was her way of helping.

There were times she felt guilty, for not being able to do more that is. She used to be quick, one of the quickest. She used to be the one they called for missions before he took over the Ministry. Now? Now she was pregnant, with little Harry who she already loved with all of her heart. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but miss the old days. The days when she'd anticipate the rush of casting a spell she had been taught. Now what did she spell? The skillet...her bed when she was too lazy to make it...sometimes the furniture when it got a bit dusty. No, not her idea of exciting. Lily knew it would be worth it, she was incredibly grateful for baby Harry, but wistfulness was becoming a big part of her life. Lily was getting cabin fever.

It was then that James finally found the skillet and placed it beside her on the counter. He trudged over to the seat he was previously sitting in and set himself back into it. He looked so...haggard. Lily was beginning to get worried about him. Before, it had been the two of them, working together, but it was all on him now. There she went again, Lily realized, thinking of before. It was silly really, because she would never be in before again. There was only what was to come. She was, indeed, incredibly excited and no longer wished for before to cloud her vision of the future.

Lily sighed, setting her wand on the counter and moving towards him. Breakfast for the Order would have to wait.

"They're really wearing you out James, you need a break," she murmured, kneeling down so she was level with his shoulder. He remained quiet. She pressed her forehead against him and breathed in his comforting scent.

A wide variety of memories rushed into her head as they always did when they had their silent moments. His head on hers underneath the tree at Hogwarts, their first kiss in the Room of Requirement, his arms twirling her at the New Year's dance, his arms holding her tight as she sobbed at what her life had become, the look on his face as he asked her to marry him. He was the one who was there during it all, the good and the bad. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

Without a word James took his arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her into his chest. She moved both her own arms around his waist and burrowed her head into his shirt. He moved his chin on top of her head and she heard him suck in a deep breath. She squeezed him a bit tighter. They sat like that for a long time, immovable, listening to the other breathe. It was all that kept them sane sometimes

##########

"How are you, Evie," Remus chimed into the telephone.

"Well enough...I miss you, you were one of the only good guys left around here," she chuckled weakly. "When are you coming home, Remus?" the voice on the other side answered. She sounded strained and tired. Remus squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

"I honestly don't know, it's been over a week and we haven't made any progress,"

"You've only been gone that long? It seems like years," the line crackled.

"I'm sorry Evelyn...they need me here," Remus spoke, urging her to understand.

France. It had been his home, for several months actually. After he got done with his initial exploration of the world, something that only took a few weeks, Dumbledore had sent him to Paris. It was there he had rented a flat, one that was a few doors down from Evelyn, his companion for his stay. Dumbledore thought that playing themselves off as two who were to be married would be a clever move. After not too long Remus found himself enjoying Evelyn's companionship. He became used to her being at his side, holding his hand, standing up on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek. Neither knew when something pretend became a little more real.

"I know Remus, really, I do," she breathed, he could hear the Evelyn he was coming to love once again. "You're a brilliant person, Remus, you're doing the right thing. I wouldn't let you come back early, besides. That can't stop me from wishing you were here though, wishing that your friends were still safe. That poor girl, she'll be okay, won't she? The baby too?"

"Knowing Alice, Frank too, I'm sure they're being stronger than any other person could be in their situation. They'll be okay...and if not," Remus stopped talking.

"Don't think like that...negativity is bad luck you know,"

"You did ask," he put in. He heard her laugh softly.

"Yes, I did. I asked not because I thought they wouldn't be okay, but because I wanted you to realized that they are. Can't you feel it Remus?"

It was moments like those that Remus' heart swelled. Evelyn was...everything he needed. She was sweet, incredibly so, always caring for those around her. She was clever too. More than once he had caught her playing mind games on him in order to brighten his mood, much like she had just been doing. He fingered the picture he had of the two of them in his hand, wanting to see her smile up close again. He let out another lengthy sigh.

"I miss you too, Evelyn," he spoke into the phone, it was something he had been needing to say since she first said it to him.

"You're doing a good thing, Remus," she assured him. "Alice, and Frank, you've known them for years and years. You've known me for a few months. I can wait,"

"That doesn't make you any less important, Evelyn. You know that don't you?"

"I do because you tell me it all the time," her voice sounded fond and it made him smile.

"Good,"

"Now today, Mr. Lupin, you're going to take a camera to work, and take a picture of all your wonderful friends for me. Might as well throw in one of yourself," he could picture her grin. "Tell Professor Dumbledore 'hello' for me as well,"

Dumbledore had recruited her for surveillance in France since nearly the beginning of Voldemort's rise. Evelyn was very good at subtly putting herself out there for such things. Only a trained eye would be able to catch her willingness to help. She was smart, not wanting to attract attention from the wrong people. Dumbledore saw her potential nearly immediately and put her on the job. Since then Evelyn and Dumbledore together had gather a fair number of faithful and willing participants to scout out certain events or areas in France for them. They often reported back to Evelyn and it was her job to contact Dumbledore. The whole process was very smooth and controlled, something that was completely Evelyn. She couldn't stand disorganization.

"Will do, maybe they'll give me an excuse to floo over to see you,"

"You know it's not safe, Remus," she spoke softly. He could hear the frown in her voice.

"I think it'll be worth it," he chuckled. "I've got to go now, I was supposed to be at the Burrow ten minutes ago,"

"Now how do you think that makes me look, Mister? Keeping you from your chivalrous duties and all," she laughed. "Goodbye Remus,"

"I'll call you soon, Evelyn, goodbye," he hung the phone up with a distinct 'click'.

It was after such phone calls that the fear began to set in. She was...how many miles away? Hundreds, he knew that. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to help her if she got into a bit of trouble. What Evelyn was doing was dangerous, granted, no more dangerous than what he did everyday, but she was alone. What were the chances that just as he had begun to love her, she'd get snatched away? According to his luck, rather high. He was hoping for the best, however, wanting to enjoy his happiness while he could. Remus hadn't felt better in ages. He finally understood what Lily felt when James went on missions, however.

There had been many a night when James had left on a mission with Sirius and Lily was left at the house alone. Marlene was there sometimes, but sometimes she was not, so Lily would call Remus. She'd invite him over for a cup of tea and a chance to try this new recipe she had baked up, claiming they had catching up to do. Remus knew what she really needed him there for, comfort and companionship. Lily did not like to be alone, not in the least bit. Of course, he'd happily oblige, telling her that he'd been craving her earl grey for ages. They'd sit and talk for the longest time and once it got really late, when the sky was black and the stars having shone for hours, Lily would tell him how scared and worried she was. She was scared for their future, for James and baby Harry. He'd nod and agree, feeling fear also. It wasn't the same fear though; the fear for another. Having just hung up on Evelyn, Remus felt that he finally understood.

With, yet another, sigh Remus stood, stretched out his back and walked out the front door. He had work to do.

##########

During Remus' whole conversation on the phone, what he didn't know was that Marlene and Sirius were in the next room, pressing their ears against the wall to hear his words. They tumbled over each other a couple of times in order to claim the right spot, and in the end Marlene won. Sirius was forced to crouch uncomfortably in a spot below her. Once they heard Remus leave the flat, the two straightened themselves up and decided that they should be leaving as well. Problem was, they were still in pajamas. Sirius had snuck into Marlene's room that morning once he heard Remus making the phone call. The two had rushed back to Sirius' room to lean against the wall and listen.

"They're adorable," Marlene cooed and she began to walk out of the room, Sirius naturally followed.

"I'm proud of him, he's finally found himself a decent girl," Sirius spoke through a yawn. "What I still don't understand is why the Order makes us wake up so blo-,"

"Watch your mouth Sirius," Marlene warned just as he finished his sentence. "You're going to be around a child soon enough, can't have little Harry and Neville hearing any of that,"

"They won't understand me, Marley, calm down,"

"But they will soon enough," she shook her head, reaching for a hair brush on the dresser in her room.

"Fine then. Let me correct myself. What I still don't understand is why the Order makes typing us wake up so annoyingly early,"

"Better, and they make us wake up so early because we have important things to do,"

"Half the time we're just wandering around London! I wish...there was was something more we could do to help. How are we going to find Alice and Frank like this?"

"Dumbledore knows what he's doing, Sirius, I would trust him,"

"I never said I didn't trust him, Marley," Sirius rolled his eyes, moving out of the room so that he could go get dressed. He strolled down the hall to his own room as he finished his sentence. "It's just that I can't stand them not being here, you know?"

"I know, now get dressed, we're late...again."

##########

"Morning Lily, James," Emmaline Vance spoke as she saw the two enter the Burrow. They were both carrying tinfoil wrapped plates. She breathed in deeply. "Your eggs are heavenly, darling," she said with a smile, swiping one of the platters away and depositing it on a table that had been set up. "Nevertheless, it's times like this I wish I could pancakes,"

"I'm sure we could find a way around it, Emmaline," Lily grinned, placing the rest of the plates beside the one Emmaline had set down. "Don't they make gluten-free flour?" Emmaline scrunched up her face.

"It costs a fortune, Lily, and isn't all that pleasant besides. Very gritty...kinda sticks to your teeth. Trust, me I've tried it. Ruined a perfectly good batch of cookies, it did. I've learned to stick to no-bakes, have you had them?"

"Never heard of them...wait," Lily paused. "I might have actually, tell me anyway,"

"They're brilliant really, takes no more than three minutes to whip up as well. Just boil some butter, sugar, cocoa powder, milk, and peanut butter. Once you've got it there you throw in oats and a bit of vanilla. They're wonderful really, I'll have to bring them some time."

"Oats? You found a way to cheat the system, Emmaline," Lily smiled as she began to take the foil off of all the plates. The food was still hot; something she took as a small success.

"Ugh," Emmaline moaned. "What am I doing talking about cookies? Sometimes my mouth just moves on its own accord. There are more important things! We have a lead, Lily, a superb one at that!" Lily's head whipped around.

"A lead?" She questioned. Emmaline nodded eagerly.

"Yesterday, I was in town with Caradoc, scouting out this shady pub you know? This guy was sitting on the side of the road and said his name,"

"And?"

"And then he was swarmed, five or six burly guys apparated in and carted him off, all wearing the masks and black cloaks. We've never seen it actually happen before,"

"So it's true then?"

"Now that we've seen it first hand we can use it as a lead, it was obsolete before,"

"You think that's what happened to him? To Frank? He said his name?"

"It's possible, very possible if you think about Frank,"

"So now what?"

"Now? Caradoc and I tried to trace the apparation with this handy charm Dumbledore taught us, it led us somewhere,"

"Can you do that? Trace an apparation?"

"Well... it's not technically legal. But it's all for the best, right?"

"Normally I'd be against this, but at this point I'd do whatever it takes to find Frank and Alice," Lily sighed.

"We have some members investigating it today. We're all really hopeful, Lily, this might be it!"

"You really saw it though? There's no chance it could have been a coincidence?"

"A coincidence that two seconds after this lad said his name he got stormed by death eaters? Not likely," Emmaline paused and brought her hand up to rub Lily's back. "You can wish for it Lily, there's nothing wrong with that,"

"I just...don't want to get my hopes up, you know?"

"Lily," Emmaline sighed. "Wasn't it you who always used to tell us how powerful hope was, how no matter what it was the very thing that could save you? Since when has Lily Potter not believed in hope?" Lily chuckled weakly.

"You're right, you're completely right. I still believe in hope Emmaline, there is no mistaking that. I'm just...scared,"

"Well that's perfectly fine, you know. We all have the right to be, I'd say."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Emmaline grinned her familiar toothy grin, displaying dimples in her cheeks. She had green eyes, unlike Lily's in the way that they matched the pale color of grass with the midday sunlight overhead. Lily had always found them gorgeous. With her flowing brown curls and prominent features, Emmaline was beautiful. She was such a good person, really, that Lily found a rush of gratitude running through her entire form. She placed her hand on Emmaline's arm.

"Thank you, those were the very words I needed to hear,"

##########

"Welcome everyone, sorry for the disarray the house is in, the twins were feeling particularly rambunctious this morning. They found it hilarious to swap all the food in the cupboards with the appliances in the garage. Needless to say, I had little time to tidy," Molly Weasley spoke clearly for everyone to hear. Several people chuckled. "Professor Dumbledore called ahead and told us to begin without him. Today's going to be a rather dull day, I suppose. You will get your assignments switched up tomorrow, but for now return to whatever it was told you were to do yesterday,"

"Did Professor Dumbledore tell where he is, Molly?" Sturgis Podmore spoke, sticking his head up.

"I'm assuming, and don't quote me on this, he is investigating the lead that Emmaline and Caradoc found yesterday. Anything else?"

Before anyone in the room had the time to raise their voice and ask another question, the front doors of the Burrow were opened. All expected to see several stragglers, but in walked Dumbledore, Frank Longbottom leaning up against him. Following were Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, Alice between the two of them.

##########

**Chapter twelve. Yes, it's late...very late. I could come up with excuses but you guys don't deserve those. I found myself writing this chapter according to schedule, it was on it's way to be posted last week. It wasn't soon after I found that I wanted to take some more time on it, make it longer than my chapters have been, put in more effort. Needless to say, I was not able to post it within the last week. I find myself liking this thought out chapter more than the ones in the past. I hope you can all understand. Thank you so much for your amazing support!**

**-Sweets5236**


End file.
